Dresden War: Seize the Future
by Akina1621
Summary: The Dresden Slates, under the Green Clan's supervision, are out of control. Three clans suffer unstable Auras and thus, shorter lives. The Desperate Alliance of Kings aimed for many years to retake the Dresden Slates, but failed. However, this generation promises hope. The question is, can they take the Slates before the unstable Clans die completely? ABANDONED
1. One: The New Team

_Many years before, during the warring periods in Japan, the Green Clan claimed the Dresden Slates by slaying the Gold King. Believing_ _in_ _a better world if humanity was exposed to the Slates' blessing, the Green Clan unleashed the full power of the Slates onto the world. Their decision brought decades of peace and prosperity to the people._

 _However, after a hundred years, the Slates suddenly defected. Strains were produced left and right, some with uncontrollable power that killed thousands. Three of the Seven Clans suddenly fell to unstable auras, killing millions. Craters from an unstable King's Sword of Damocles fall started to take place, massacring cities. Humanity had fallen._

 _However, during the peak of crisis, the Gold_ _King_ _of the time suddenly gave a suggestion. All the clans would fight together to control the situation and reclaim the Dresden Slates. The known stable clans, Blue and Gold, will partner each member with one of the unstable clans, Red, Silver, and Colorless. With this, unstable clansmen (Defendet; DFs) were given a longer life while stable clansmen (Proctekt;_ _PKs) were provided an emergency, last-minute supply of aura- their partners._

 _With this twisted yet effective system, the Six Clans under the Desperate Alliance, as it is now called, were sent out to reclaim the peaceful world that existed centuries before._  
*****

Black smoke curled up from the burning skyscraper, once known as the prided SkyTower. Every once in a while, an explosion of sparks destroyed a floor of windows, followed by a wave of red flames. Video cameras rolled live footage while news reporters talked rapidly, highlighting the battle. Local police had barricaded the large park and the skyscraper inside it, blocking the curious crowd with their own bodies from the specially colored vans inside.

A few investigators were in the park with the special vans, murmuring their findings to one another when they spotted another special van pull up to the cleared makeshift driveway. At the sight of the van, everyone hurried into action. A blonde haired woman in a blue uniform hurried up to the slowing van, snapping into a crisp salute as the back doors opened and two men climbed out onto the grass.

"Sir, the Strain has been classified as a Level One danger," the woman reported to the taller and older man with glasses. "The Strain is a documented criminal who has had a history of rampaging in other districts. Presently, Defendet Mikoto Suoh is keeping the Strain at bay."

The man, who seemed to be the commander of the special troops, nodded as he quickly processed the information. He gestured to his companion as he asked, "How is his Weisman level?"

"DF Mikoto's Weisman levels are within stable readings. However, it will not be long before he starts to rampage."

"Understood. For the meantime, let him do what he wants."

"Yes, Commander Munakata."

Munakata glanced toward a black truck parked haphazardly a distance away. It was the only vehicle that was not like the others, which were all blue vans and emblazoned with "SCEPTER 4". The black truck was ominous looking vehicle with "HOMRA" splattered proudly from the side in red flames.

"Is Fushimi-kun's DF ready for submission and deployment?" Munakata asked Awashima, referring to his sulky companion. Awashima nodded, although her eyes betrayed her uncertainty.

"Defendet is ready for deployment, but I must warn you that he's rather wild. He might be too much for Fushimi-kun to handle," Awashima cautioned. The person in question clicked his tongue.

"Although I'm new to Scepter 4, I can handle a rowdy DF just fine," Fushimi stated, glaring at Awashima. "If they get on my nerves, I'll just shut them up."

"Please note that you must be somewhat nice to the DFs," Munakata quietly reproached. Fushimi snorted and looked away. "Well, Awashima-kun. Please lead us to Fushimi-kun's assigned partner."

Awashima dutifully led them to the HOMRA truck. As they approached, Fushimi noticed the other investigators slinking a good distance away from the van.

"HOMRA's clansmen are rather known for being the most destructive DFs out of all the Defendets," Munakata explained, reading Fushimi's thoughts. Fushimi looked at him in slight annoyance but continued to listen. "Wherever they are deployed, it's guaranteed to have a flashy fight." A large boom resounded above them as an explosion near the top of the tower destroyed an entire floor. The top of the skyscraper sank precariously, crushing a couple more floors before stopping on a bed of glass and steel. "Just like my partner up there, the Red King. Their collars will come in handy when they get out of control."

"Collars?" Fushimi repeated, confused.

"Ah, I forgot you were recruited rather early. You'll know what I'm talking about right now. It's important to know since we are Proctekts, the only ones capable of controlling a Defendet."

The three stopped at the back of the large HOMRA truck. Fushimi felt a rare feeling of excitement and anticipation. _Once I get this Defendet, I can go into battle,_ he thought. Awashima placed her hand on a scanner by the door. After a few seconds, the doors clicked and opened with a whoosh of air. Fushimi stepped inside after Munakata, following them deeper into the secured space. They passed benches and computers, as well as trash littered over the space. Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance at the mess as they came to a door sealing off the front section of the van.

Awashima scanned her hand again, but this time a barrier was unlocked. The lieutenant opened the door, drawing her sword. They stepped into a small white room, void of anything. The only thing that existed inside was a boy with messy chestnut hair dressed in street clothes and leaning against the wall with heavy chains enforced with Blue aura. The boy, about the same age as Fushimi, looked up boredly as the three shut the door behind them.

"So you Blues brought me here to get me submit to one of you after all," the boy spat. Fushimi sighed.

 _So I get a feisty brat for a Defendet..._

"Proctekt Fushimi Saruhiko. This is Defendet Yata Misaki. He will be your DF and partner for the duration of his life or your employment," Awashima said. Yata looked at Fushimi irritably, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"I have to pair up with a gloomy version of the Blue King?" Yata grumbled. Fushimi clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"I don't appreciate being compared to Munakata-san, Misaki," Fushimi spat. Yata glared at him.

"Don't call me by my first name," Yata retorted.

"Alright, enough, you two. I can already see the amusing pair you two make," Munakata commented. Fushimi and Yata turned away from each other in denial. "Now, Yata-kun, I'm sure Mikoto has already talked to you about this," Munakata lectured. "Your Weisman levels are finally under control, thus you are required to fight. And that is only possible if you have a partner to stabilize your aura."

"Che," Yata huffed. "I'll comply, but I'm not gonna say I'm happy about this."

"Fushimi-kun?"

"Tsk. Likewise."

"Good. Now that we've come to an agreement, we'll connect your auras. Awashima-kun, if you please?"

Awashima nodded, turning to her side to rummage through her bag. Quickly, she produced a black metal chain-like collar with a blue charm embedded in it. Handing it to Fushimi, Awashima started to explain the procedure.

"Put a little of your aura into the charm," she instructed. "The collar will go around Yata Misaki's neck. The charm is a type of summoning rune that will take the required amount of aura from you to balance Yata Misaki's aura. When his aura changes levels, it will take more of yours to stabilize it." Fushimi smirked.

"In other words, Misaki is a parasite that is dependent on me to live?" Fushimi summarized. Yata growled and jerked forward, making his bindings clang loudly.

"I don't need you to live, Saru!"

"Now, now. Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi sighed. Nevertheless, the boy held the collar in his hand and exerted his aura. Yata watched with mild interest as the blue flames emerged from Fushimi's body and slinked toward the colorless gem, filling it with blue flames. As the flames finished depositing themselves, the gem turned into a clear, royal blue. Yata whistled.

"Nice looking jewelry," he commented. "Too bad it isn't red."

Fushimi walked toward Yata, intending to put the collar on the other boy's neck. Awashima raised her sword toward Yata in precaution. Yata frowned as Fushimi approached, silent.

As Fushimi crouched down to be at the same level, Yata's body suddenly emitted powerful red flames. Fushimi jumped in surprise. Awashima took a few steps forward; however, Munakata stopped her.

"Fushimi-kun can handle this himself," Munakata quietly murmured.

Fushimi glared at Yata's cool gaze in annoyance. Deciding to test the flames, Fushimi tried poking Yata's shoulder. He cringed and quickly pulled back his finger, which had singed itself upon the instant of contact with the flames.

"Those are some dangerous flames you got there," Fushimi commented as he nursed his finger with his mouth. Yata scoffed. "Mind calming down so I can put this collar on you?"

"Like I'd let you do it that easily."

Fushimi sighed.

"Misaki~, why are you so troublesome?"

"Fuck off, Saru. I can do whatever I-"

"I like you."

"Wha-?!"

Fushimi took advantage of Yata's sudden flustered state, which immediately doused his flames. In an instant, Fushimi wrapped the collar around Yata's neck, snapping the restraint into place. Yata, belatedly realizing he'd been tricked, tried to summon his flames once again. However, they couldn't come out.

"Agh, you damn Blues!"

Fushimi snickered. Awashima put her sword away and reached into her bag for a thin bracelet. The bracelet was glowing red.

"Here's your mark, Fushimi-kun," Awashima said as she handed it to the boy. "This bracelet let's you control Yata's aura."

Fushimi, making a face at the color, pointed to the single charm laced in the metallic string bracelet, a small red stone. "What's this?"

"That stone has a rune inscribed that will disrupt the summoning rune inside the collar. In other words, if you wish to punish Yata somehow, just pour your aura into it. This way, your aura stops stabilizing Yata's within safe levels and makes him suffer the effects of his uncontrolled Aura. He will be unable to fight until you stop."

"Hoh?"

"Do not abuse the bracelet, Fushimi-kun. I'm afraid the Red King isn't under my complete control, so use it wisely," Munakata warned. Fushimi clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Now, to finish the submission. Fushimi-kun, please pour a little of your aura into the bracelet to activate Yata-kun's aura."

Fushimi did so. Almost immediately, Yata's body burst into flames. Munakata stared at Yata, who was glaring at him in return.

"Release the chains, Awashima-kun," Munakata ordered. Both Fushimi, who had backed away with his sword drawn, and Awashima, also with sword drawn, looked at their leader in disbelief.

"Sir?!"

"Do it."

Awashima hesitated, but stepped forward nevertheless. She stopped the flow of Blue aura with her hand. As she was about to unchain Yata, the HOMRA clansman let out an extreme burst of flames, snapping the chains apart and melting them as they hit the ground. Shooting forward, Yata sped past an astonished Fushimi and Awashima, fist flying toward Munakata's face.

"Munakata-san!"

"Captain!"

Munakata smiled unworriedly. Yata's fist hovered one centimeter away from his nose, blazing red. Yata glared at the Commander silently before sighing.

"Looks like you've got more guts than I thought," Yata said, pulling back. Munakata chuckled.

"I assume this means you will cooperate?" Munakata asked. Yata waved his hand as he walked past him and toward the door.

"I'll cooperate with anything, until you do something I don't like, Blue King."

* * *

Fushimi jumped out of the truck, landing nimbly on his feet. Yata was enjoying his new freedom on the concrete pathway in front of him, skateboarding. Fushimi watched with mild interest. His new partner knew quite a few entertaining tricks.

Pop 360.

Kickflip.

Pop shuvit.

Backside heelflip.

Ollie.

Yata landed smoothly each and every time, grinning madly. Fushimi rolled his eyes at his partner's childish nature and walked forward.

"Hey. We're going inside now, Misaki~," Fushimi called. Yata whipped around, glaring at him.

"Don't call me by my first name with that creepy voice of yours!" Yata protested. Nonetheless, Yata followed after Fushimi on his skateboard. They headed for the entrance to the building, where some of the Special Operations Squad had gathered as well as a few others he didn't know.

Fushimi glanced over the men in blue, remembering each person's name from his initiation. He assumed the collared guys were their DFs. The other pairs he didn't know, such as those from the Gold Clan, didn't seem to need introductions before the invasion. Fushimi laid low in the outskirts of the group with Yata beside him. He didn't expect to have anyone come up to bother him, but he was wrong.

"Yata-san?! You were submitted?" A sturdy man with blond hair and sunglasses raced up to Yata upon sighting him. Fushimi frowned. Yata having noticed his change of expression, smirked.

"Unlike you, Saru, I'm rather popular with my clan," Yata bragged smugly. Fushimi "tsked" once again.

"Whatever."

"Yo, Kamamoto! Been a while!" Yata greeted happily, deciding to ignore Fushimi's presence. Kamamoto came to a stop in front of them, roughing up Yata's beanie.

"Hell yeah! When was the last time I visited you in the Restraint Centre? A week ago?"

"Idiot," Fushimi murmured. "That's not a long time."

Having heard his mumbling, Yata glared at Fushimi. "In the Centre, a week is practically a month," Yata retorted. Fushimi made a face.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's because you don't know what it's like in the Centre, you damn monkey."

Before a puzzled Fushimi could question him any further, Munakata called for attention. Everyone turned to the Blue King, who stood on top of a fallen slab of concrete.

"We will now proceed to trap the Strain in the building," Munakata said. "As you can see, the Red King is on the rampage. Please stay out of DF Mikoto's way. This situation has been regarded as a high-level danger, but with Mikoto's presence it will be reduced to low level. All units, clear the areas as you proceed upwards. Once you are within range, all Proctekts are to standby while all Defendets are to engage the Strain. Proctekts may interrupt if it is seen fit to do so."

Fushimi grumbled under his breath.

"Tch. Hey, Misaki~. Try fucking up so I can leap in and fight," Fushimi told his partner. Yata snorted indignantly.

"I don't need your help," he spat. "Plus, I ain't following a stupid order like that."

Fushimi glared at him. Debating whether to test the bracelet's mechanism, Fushimi followed after the PKs, lining up for the ceremonial call to battle.

"We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure!"

"Men! Draw your swords!"

As each person rattled off their signal, Fushimi watched with curiosity as the HOMRA clansmen gathered around Yata.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!" Yata yelled. With a cheer, the rest of HOMRA followed.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!"

 _Shouldn't the second-in-command be doing that if the King is absent?_ Fushimi wondered as he drew his sword and said, "Fushimi, ready."

"As discussed, spread out over the floor and proceed once the all-clear for the floor has been issued," Awashima ordered. "Go!"

Everyone rushed into the building. Fushimi found Yata surging far in front of him. Before they could get separated, Yata suddenly reached behind without looking and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward with such force it almost made him trip.

"C'mon, Saru! You're the third-in-command! You should be in front!" Yata shouted. Fushimi was about to say, "Idiot, third-in-command is only a title", Awashima at the front suddenly shouted, "Where the hell is Fushimi-kun?!" Fushimi clicked his tongue and started to run faster.

* * *

Fushimi cursed once again as debris almost fell on top of him. He stepped out of the way and sliced at a minor Strain, regaining his footing when he bumped against Yata's back.

"Tch. Get out of my way, Misaki," Fushimi said hotly.

"No, you get out of _my_ way, Saru! Duck!"

Yata and Fushimi crouched down as the Strain Yata had been battling swung a spiked chain over their heads. Fushimi stepped around Yata and thrusted his sword into the Strain's stomach, while Yata covered his back by shoving the Strain about to attack his back with his skateboard. Once the felled Strains hit the floor, Yata and Fushimi turned to face each other.

"I didn't need you to cover me," Fushimi stated.

"And I could've handled that Strain myself."

"Hmph."

"Is that how you show gratitude?!"

 _"All clear! All units, move up to the final floor! DFs, ready for battle! DF Mikoto Suoh is battling the Level One Strain currently! Please stay out of his way and support him!"_

"Tch, Mikoto-san can handle a lame Strain without our help," Yata grumbled as he and Fushimi raced up the stairwell. "Why are we needed?"

"Yata-chan, Mikoto can't use his full power all the time," a blonde HOMRA member said as they turned the corner. Fushimi recognized the man as Kusanagi, HOMRA's second-in-command. He could see why Yata led the cry now. _Only hot-headed idiots with a loud personality would shout that_ , Fushimi thought. Kusanagi caught his gaze and smiled.

"I take it you're Fushimi-kun, the newly assigned third?" Kusanagi asked. Fushimi nodded. "Well, nice to meet you. Unfortunately, I can't get to know you properly right now, but at the welcome party there should be enough time."

Fushimi rolled his eyes.

"Should I look forward to that?" he asked. Yata turned to him fiercely.

"Hey! Show some respect to Kusanagi-san!"

"Che."

"Why, you-!"

Before Yata could finish, they ran into the floor. Fushimi stopped short, baffled. The floor above was creaking dangerously, due to the amount of destroyed support pillars. In front of the practically cleared out floor was Mikoto Suoh, a man with dark red hair and a seething aura that burned the ground beneath him. He was facing a Strain, which was screeching and writhing on the floor in front of him.

Mikoto noticed the group emerge onto the floor. Smiling lazily at the sight of Yata, he tuned down his aura and walked toward them. Fushimi couldn't help but put on his guard due to the man's intimidating presence. Mikoto walked closer to them, stopping only a foot away from Fushimi and Yata.

"Yo, Yata. Out of that loony bin?" Mikoto drawled. Yata, with eyes shining so brightly that Fushimi had to clean his glasses to know he was seeing right, nodded excitedly.

"I got stuck with a gloomy glasses freak junior, but I'm stable!"

"Hey."

"Good," Mikoto said, pulling out a cigarette. Snapping his fingers, the Red King lit the stick with his own fire and inhaled. As he did so, everyone from the Blue Clan stood rigidly in their places. While listening to the Strain in the background and Yata chattering happily, Mikoto studied Fushimi with eyes no one could read. Fushimi stared back with wariness. After a few minutes, Mikoto took out his cigarette and spoke, stopping Yata with a hand on his head.

"You got your skateboard?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Now, go fight that guy."

"Yes, Mikoto-san! ...Ha?"

Everyone looked in amazement as Mikoto walked to a nearby pillar and sat down against it, dragging leisurely at his cigarette. Awashima stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, DF Mikoto, but I do not understand. You are to fight against the Strain because of it's high level-"

"I'm reaching my limit, and I'm tired. Plus, I want to give my newly freed skater something to kick back into gear."

"Hell yeah!" Yata yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"Ah, I forgot. Only Yata and his PK go fight. The rest of you stay back."

"What?!" Awashima exclaimed. Yata started for a second, however, a sudden screech of fury brought his attention forward. The Strain was back on its feet and racing unsteadily toward them. Yata shot forward and kicked the Strain back, sending it smashing back into a pillar.

"Keep 'im busy for a while, Yata," Mikoto called. A muffled affirmative was heard as Yata went straight into battle. Fushimi watched the brief shoots of red flames before he heard his captain's voice.

"Mikoto, I don't know how strong Yata-kun is," Munakata said as he emerged from the other stairwell. Apparently having been informed of Mikoto's drastic declaration, Munakata pushed his glasses up his nose. "However, I'll trust in your decision."

"Captain?!"

"All units standby and let DF Yata Misaki handle the situation. PK Fushimi Saruhiko, you're-"

"-also on standby until you deem it fit to jump in," Mikoto interrupted. Munakata cast a sideways cold glare at Mikoto, who took no notice of it. Fushimi clicked his tongue and reset his position, watching the battle.

Yata was doing well. The boy had a few scratches and wounds, but was otherwise holding his own against the Strain. Fushimi hated to admit, but Yata was actually good. The teen was fast, _extremely_ fast. He was a blur as he dodged the attacks. Even Fushimi had a little trouble keeping up with the red head's movements. Glancing at the rest of the group, he could tell everyone else was awed by the dazzling show as well.

Everyone was especially enamored with the pure red flames licking the air dangerously as they were released from Yata's body. Red flames on chestnut hair made a beautiful combination. Yata's sharp turns highlighted by bursts of dancing red fireworks entranced Fushimi.

 _He looks like an amazing demon with fire left behind his trail._

"There's our Yata-chan," Kusanagi praised, with his eyes shining. A smirk crept onto his face. "He's gotten even faster from the last time I saw him fight."

"Is that so?" Awashima murmured from beside him. The two were partners just like Fushimi and Yata, matching each other's rank. Awashima watched Yata with a blank face, but fascination danced in her eyes. "He'll be very helpful in securing the Dresden Slates again."

Fushimi watched as Yata fought blankly, deciding that he was not needed. He listened as Munakata suddenly asked Mikoto a question loud enough for him to hear.

"Mikoto, what happened to the Strain?" Munakata asked quizzically. "The reports said it was a boy, but I can hardly tell with its disfigured form."

"Ah. That Strain is one of the overpowered ones," Mikoto answered meaningfully. Fushimi felt alarm spread through the group.

"You mean, an Expod?!" Kusanagi exclaimed. "A Level One Expod?! Yata will be killed!"

"Hn," Mikoto hummed, blowing smoke. Kusanagi started to step forward; however, Mikoto suddenly raised an arm, sending a stream of flames his way. Kusanagi jumped back to avoid them, glaring at his King.

"Mikoto!"

"I'm sorry," Fushimi interrupted, confused. "What is an Expod?"

"Ah, an Expod is a Strain that was given too much power by the Slates," Munakata explained. He smiled at Fushimi in an eerie way. "Because of this, it's rather dangerous to fight. After all, their uncontrolled auras will cause the Strain to explode into corrupted flames at some point. Very fatal for us, who depend on our Auras to live."

Fushimi's eyes widened. At that same moment, Yata yelped as the Strain suddenly screeched in pain and expanded, with a dangerous white light emanating from its body.

"Holy shit!"

"Goddamn it, Misaki-!"

 _Ba-BOOM!_

The Expod exploded, causing the floor above to finally collapse. Everyone scrambled to escape by jumping out the windows. The skyscraper once again started to collapse in on its floors, sinking lower and lower.

Below, people looked at the creaking steel frame cracking and the crystal clear glass shattering in awe. Smoke streamed out in black clouds from the building. The units deployed inside were descending to the ground safely in their own ways.

When the SkyTower finally settled down as a mess of metal, Mikoto, having landed in a tree, yawned as he laid back against the branches. Munakata, who had landed safely beneath the tree, looked up at the Red King with amusement.

"Did Fushimi-kun pass the test?" Munakata asked. Mikoto took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled, smiling slightly.

"He saved Yata on his own will, didn't he? So he passes."

"What would you have done if he hadn't?"

"Kill him."

Munakata sighed.

"There are rarely any people who want to become clansmen nowadays, Mikoto. Don't lower our numbers."

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Yata and Fushimi were sprawled over each other on the destroyed fountain the two had landed in. Yata groaned and shoved at Fushimi. "Get off. You're heavy," Yata huffed. Fushimi snorted, refusing to budge.

"That's how you treat your saviour?" Fushimi sighed.

"Mikoto-san threw that barrier in front of us last minute. I wouldn't have needed your help," Yata shot back. The PK laughed shortly.

"You still needed help, Misaki~."

"Ah, fuck off...and thanks, I guess. You aren't such a bad guy after all."

"Tch. Is that supposed to be gratitude? Get down on your hands and knees. I sprained my ankle because of you. Besides, I only saved you because I didn't want to be partnered up with someone else who couldn't match my power."

"I take it back, you're the worst!"

Fushimi sat up, freeing Yata. Soggily, the boy sat up and grinned at the other.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, Saru!"

"...what's with that cheerful attitude? You almost got killed."

"But you got my back that time, didn't you? So from now on, I'll guard your back, and you'll guard mine!"

Yata fisted his hand and lightly punched Fushimi's chest. Fushimi made a disgusted face at the drenched smile Yata gave him. Sighing, he did the same to Yata, lightly placing his fist on the other.

"I guess we'll have to be partners from now on. Looking forward to it..."

"Ah? What's with that bored face?!" Yata shouted as Fushimi got up and trudged out of the fountain. "C'mon don't ignore me! Hey! The least you could do is wait! Hey! Saru!"

* * *

 **Dresden Slates Information: Auras**

 _Due to the Dresden Slates malfunctioning in the past, the power known as Aura is now able to be obtained through killing another, thus absorbing their aura. Since the Dresden Slates' influence had been spread throughout all of humanity, all humans have Aura. However, because of the despair brought from the overflowing power and instability, many do not activate their Aura._

 _Civilians who do not have their Aura activated automatically store it in the form of a life force. Strains increase their power by killing these civilians and absorbing their dormant power. The Desperate Alliance was created to handle these issues in addition to reclaiming the Dresden Slates._

 _Civilians who wish to activate their Aura go to one of the Kings to do so. Most choose the Blue and Gold King since the Blue and Gold Clans have stable Auras. Those with Red, Silver, or Colorless Auras were either taken in because of an unstable Aura (life force, if not activated) or were loyal clansmen who were willing to risk their Aura's state and lives for their King._

 _Clansmen do not need to kill and absorb Auras to survive because their active Aura will slowly replenish when depleted by themselves. However, they can still absorb other's Aura. To take advantage of this fact, the Desperate Alliance provided a security measure for the Blue and Gold clansmen if they happen to encounter a dangerous situation with no more power._

 _Proctekts are allowed to kill their partner, the Defendet, in order to gain an emergency supply of Aura._

 _Only Proctekts are able to absorb another type of Aura, due to their stable nature. Additionally, Proctekts are required to kill their partner if the collar cannot stabilize the Defendet's Aura any longer, thus making the Defendet a threat and danger to the public._

 _This one-sided check-and-balance system keeps the operations of the Allied Kings running smoothly with security against Craters and lost Proctekts._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone! XD I'm back from the dead! Yes, yes, this time I published a K Project fanfiction instead of my favorite KHR and KnB ones still in my storage. Why? Because this is my NaNoWriMo work! From previous experience, I found that if I have a challenge like NaNoWriMo pushing me on, I can write around a 1,000 words a day.

Also, having my work published and waiting to be updated pushes me on too!

So I decided to publish this because I didn't want to keep my fans waiting. (Fans, what fans?)

Anyway, this fanfiction will be similar to "Battle to Cure the Past" because it actually has an important plot not entirely related to the romance. This time, however, romance will be kept down a bit.

Next chapter will be out whenever I finish. Probably around three days? Haha, nah, a week. If you're someone who read "Battle to Cure the Past", thanks for sticking with me again! I swear I won't disappoint you this time.

Signing off,

 _Akina1521_

 **4,552 words**


	2. Two: Oncoming Danger

"Welcome to the force, Fushimi-san!"

Fushimi stood baffled and disgusted in the middle of the entrance to Scepter 4's ballroom. When he was summoned to the ballroom for what they had said was "a very important meeting to discuss the team arrangements", he hadn't expected this. In the strangely baroque hall, streamers hung from the ceilings and columns. Blue balloons were strung everywhere, just like the confetti raining down onto his hair. To the side was a lavish buffet with mouth-watering smells, while the grand stage at the end of the hall was supplied with music and MC equipment. The hall was filled with all of the Blue and Red clansmen. The unnatural contrast of professional and casual attire made Fushimi's head ache.

"Wow! Man, you must be so honored. Right, Fushimi?"

To add to his irritation, Fushimi's newly assigned DF of one week, Yata Misaki, shoved him forward with a grin on his face. Fushimi glared at the other, who didn't seem to notice as he said, "Go say something, you shy guy!"

"Tsk, who said I was shy?" Fushimi grumbled as he faced the congregation in front of him. Speaking a little louder to address everyone, Fushimi continued. "This really wasn't necessary, you know. I don't care about this whole camaderie thing-whoa?!"

"Aw, the new boy's such a tsundere!" Akiyama, one of Fushimi's new coworkers, gloated as he wrapped a friendly arm around the younger's neck. Fushimi scowled at him, but despite his obvious displeasure, Akiyama dragged him toward the others. As Fushimi suffered through introductions, Yata joined his own friends from HOMRA, standing off to the sides.

"Yo, Kamamoto!" Yata greeted, slapping his buddy on the shoulder. Kamamoto brightened at the same time the others with him did. "Bando, still looking gloomy as always. Shohei, I sure missed you, cheery idiot. Chitose, you haven't changed your irritating looks at all."

"Yata-san, I still can't believe you're here with us," Shohei said happily. He suddenly looked worried. "But you were pretty bad at the Centre. I don't know how you got stable enough. Are you okay?"

"Shut up, damn it. I can take care of myself," Yata grumbled. "What matters is now. Let's go drink away!"

"Yata-san, you're still 19. You can't drink."

"Geh. But nobody cares about underage drinking!"

"We're in Scepter 4, Yata-kun," Bando piped in, amused. "The organization fighting for justice. Not only that, but Kusanagi-san would kill you if he saw you drinking."

Yata sighed heavily, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Not fair," Yata grumbled. "I've already drunk alcohol before. What's the big fuss about?"

"Look on the bright side, Yata-san! There's a lot of food!" Kamamoto cheered as he tugged Yata in the direction of the food tables. Yata grudgingly let himself be led away. However, before they could reach the food, a voice called to him from far away.

"Yata-kun!"

"Skateboard chibi!"

"Don't call me that, you infuriating cat!" Yata automatically snarled as he turned to face the speakers. Three people walked up to him and his friends, two with white hair and one with black. As he told his friends to go on ahead, Yata eyed them warily but didn't suspect them of anything funny- like the frequent pranks he knew them for. After all, they were his friends from the Silver Clan, Yatogami Kuroh, Neko, and Isana Yashiro.

"What can I do for you, Silver King?" Yata asked jokingly. Shiro laughed.

"It's strange to hear you sound so polite, Yata-kun."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. Kind of. Anyway, we came to congratulate you on making it out of the Centre. Here," Shiro said as he handed Yata something in a bag. Yata looked inside, finding a pair of wireless headphones.

"Wow! Thanks, Shiro-san!" Yata said happily, taking them out and trying them on. He pushed them back to hang on his neck as he gave Shiro a light punch to the chest. "You're the best! I broke mine last week at the SkyTower. How'd you know I didn't have them anymore?"

"Well, usually when you have some break time during class at school, you'd be listening to your music. But instead you've been following us around with nothing to do."

"Ah, I see. Well, I couldn't help it! Kamamoto and the others have different classes on the other side of Ashinaka."

"I guess you're right."

Ashinaka Academy was a large educational institution on the school island. The school was affiliated with the Gold King from long ago, thus it became a valuable training ground for the Desperate Alliance when it reopened as a high school with both civilian and clansmen students. However, this high school was completely different from the others. Ashinaka was somewhat similar to a military academy, educating its students on both battle tactics and Dresden Slates education in addition to the normal courses. Because of the extra course material, Ashinaka had its students enrolled from 15-20 years of age. Civilians trained to become part of a clan or one of the background workers, with either a desk job or field job in mind, while established clansmen trained to become stronger. Yata was currently a fourth-year, along with Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko. They were his only friends who were part of a clan amongst the normal students in his class. Thus, the four were somewhat close.

Although Shiro was actually not 19. He was a 90-year-old man disguised in a 19-year old body.

This fact sometimes set Yata in an uncomfortable position when he remembered. Just like now.

Shiro's face suddenly perked up, as if he had remembered something. Yata's wandering thoughts were temporarily forgotten as Shiro held up a finger with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Yata-kun, did you know that Fushimi-kun is going to be our classmate soon?"

"HAH?!"

Surprised by his outburst, Shiro took a step back. Yata turned his head and glared at Fushimi's back, which was quite far away. "I have to deal with him outside of work?!"

"You don't seem to like him much, Yata-kun," Shiro mused, smiling in amusement. Yata let out an angry huff, crossing his arms.

"Well, duh! That guy's the biggest asshole I've ever seen! He doesn't smile right, doesn't laugh, has a twisted sense of humor, and looks down on me! I hate him!"

During the week, Yata had gone on various missions with Fushimi and worked with him at the office. Whether it was the desk or the city, Fushimi had proved himself to be an unsociable, twisted, sadistic partner who loved to mess around with him. Yata had tried all of his strategies to become friends, but the Proctekt was infuriating. Soon, their relationship had evolved into a strange "frenemy" thing, with Yata endlessly teasing Fushimi and Fushimi endlessly mocking Yata.

"Mean Glasses is bullying Yata-chibi?! Nrrow!" Neko cried, throwing herself onto Yata. Yata stuttered, face quickly turning red and hot as the girl rubbed against his face. It didn't help that her clothing that day was loose and revealing, which was characteristic of Neko. "No one bullies my friend!"

"G-G-Get off of me, you stupid cat!" Yata yelled, prying her arms free and quickly stepping back a few paces. "I'm fine on my own!"

"How are you going to handle this, then?" Kuroh asked skeptically. Yata clicked his tongue, but then dread filled his gut when he realized he was adopting one of his partner's irritating habits. Shaking his head furiously, he replied, "I don't know. I guess I'll just let it be."

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to dread Fushimi-kun's transfer day," Shiro whispered to his clansmen. Kuroh nodded in agreement while Neko tilted her head questioningly.

"Fushimi-kun, how are you enjoying your welcome party?"

"If I had to rate it on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being the worst and 10 being the best, I'd say a -100 would fit me right now."

"Try to at least pretend you're having fun. They put so much work into organizing this."

Fushimi was sitting on the stage, watching the rest of the guests talking and mingling. He had to hold himself back from making a face at the smiling faces everyone had. His king was standing beside him, hands behind his back and watching the party go on with a serene expression. Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he leaned back onto his arms.

"Can I go now?"

"No. How's it going with your new partner?"

Fushimi sighed.

"He's a noisy upstart," Fushimi replied shortly. Munakata chuckled.

"Well, you'll have him with you for a long time. So perhaps you could try to get along?" Munakata suggested. Fushimi scoffed.

"I don't need a weakling to drag me down."

"Oh? But why did you save him at the SkyTower?"

"Instinct," Fushimi answered nonchalantly. The rookie rolled his eyes as he continued. "The Red King was practically threatening me to go with that glare of his."

"Are you scared of Mikoto?"

"..." Fushimi didn't answer, only frowning at the crowd in front of him without meeting Munakata's eyes. Munakata hummed.

"Well, it's natural. Mikoto is quite intimidating with that beastly King's aura he has. Like a wild, untamed animal," Munakata mused. As if sensing his insult, Mikoto turned and glared at Munakata from his spot in the center of the ballroom with HOMRA. Munakata boldly waved cheerfully, enacting a small smile of amusement from the man. Fushimi watched the encounter.

"Is Mikoto-san your DF?" Fushimi asked. Munakata nodded.

"Only Kings can handle Kings," he said. Fushimi raised an eyebrow. He had sensed there was something more to the two, but didn't comment. Munakata changed the topic to him, however. "You'll be transferring to Ashinaka, won't you?"

"What's it to you?" Fushimi grumbled. "You already know that all Clansmen under 20 have to go to Ashinaka."

"Did it ever occur to you that Yata-kun is going to be in the same class?"

Fushimi paused. He frowned after contemplating Munakata's words.

"You can't be sure of that."

"I am. After all, I pulled some strings to get you two together in class."

Fushimi clicked his tongue angrily, sighing heavily afterwards as he made a disgusted face. "'Thank you very much'," Fushimi said sarcastically. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Don't be like that, Fushimi-kun. For now, try to establish some sort of working relationship between you two. Soon, I'll be sending you both out on missions requiring you to work together and fight."

"Ugh." He was definitely not looking forward to that.

"Captain, there is an issue with the fourth quadrant," Awashima called from backstage. Munakata left Fushimi alone then, leaving him free to his own thoughts.

 _I seriously have to work with that guy?_ Fushimi grumbled, searching the crowd for a beanie covering chesnut hair. He found Yata quickly, since he was making quite a racket with a few Blues. His friends were with him, laughing along as Yata sputtered over a girl hanging off of him. _Come to think of it,_ Fushimi thought, frowning, _Who are those guys? They don't look like those HOMRA thugs._ Fushimi decided not to worry about it as he watched his coworkers in Blue laughing along with the HOMRA clansmen. _Looks like the tension between clans isn't that bad if they're letting their guard down that low._

"Hey, Yata-kun!" Someone called the redhead from across the room. It was a PK and his DF, both Blue and Red respectively. If Fushimi recalled correctly, it was Domyoji and his DF, Fujishima. "My buddy here says you've been in the Centre for so long that your skills got rusty!"

"Hah?! Who's the bastard who said that?!" Yata snarled as he whipped around. "Fujishima, you ass! Want me to roughen you up a bit to teach you a lesson?!"

"Ahahaha! Let's go, Yata!"

"You asked for it!"

"Hey!" Awashima shouted from behind Fushimi, noticing the starting battle. "Don't you dare-!"

"Go, Fujishima!" Domyoji ordered, drawing his sword and pointing it toward Yata, who was on the other side of the cleared area. Fujishima grinned as he shot forward, fist in flames.

"Ha! Kamamoto! Hand me my skateboard!"

"Here you go, Yata-san!" Kamamoto said as he tossed Yata's beloved skateboard to the Defendet. Catching it, Yata twirled it on its end before kicking it down flat onto the floor and pushing off. Red flames shot out from the wheels, propelling him forward. Yata held up a hand, yelling, "Give me something to whup this fool's ass with! And give him one while you're at it!" Both boys were tossed a bat. As they raced toward each other, Yata's grin spread into a malicious smirk.

"Say your prayers, Fujishima!"

"Heh!"

All of a sudden, Yata's flames exploded behind him, making him shoot forward rapidly. Fujishimi stopped and held his bat at ready. Yata kickflipped off the ground, sailing over Fujishima's head while swinging his bat down. Fujishima blocked, swinging his bat with much force into the skateboard's underside. However, it had no effect on the expert skater as he landed smoothly. Behind Yata, Domyoji swung his sword. Yata blocked all of his rapid attacks, maneuvering skillfully backwards on the skateboard. As his back was turned away, Fujishima attacked with a swing of his bat. Yata noticed, using a burst of flames to speed away from the pincer attack.

"Ha! Can't take me on by yourselves?! You're on!" Yata shouted arrogantly as he rolled to a stop with one end of his skateboard in the air. Domyoji laughed.

"But that's not quite fair. Fushimi-kun should join us!" he suggested, looking up at the boy on the stage. Fushimi snorted.

"Like hell I'm helping Misaki."

"Fine by me, Saru! I don't need your ass here to beat these two into the ground!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Awashima cried, but a reassuring hand from Munakata silenced her.

"It's alright. A little fun never hurt anyone."

"Let's go!"

"You're on!"

"Owww..."

"Next time, think a bit. Tsk, why do I have to patch you up?"

"Shut up, Saru."

It was after the party. Fushimi and Yata were back in Scepter 4's men's dormitory in the commons area. Yata had ended up winning the fight alone, knocking both men out with a swift hit to their heads. However, he sustained a few injuries. Unfortunately for both, Munakata assigned Fushimi to take care of Yata. Fushimi and Yata did not like it one bit. Unlike Yata, however, Fushimi was willing to do it if it meant getting the King off his back. He spent the rest of the party chasing after Yata in order to bandage him up, which resulted in another fight with everyone and more injuries.

Belatedly, Fushimi realized Munakata had intended to drag Fushimi into a fight by getting him to chase after Yata. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Fushimi rubbed the disinfectant wipe a bit roughly, making Yata wince.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Tch, stop being such a baby."

"What'd I do to make you hate me? Damn," Yata grumbled, annoyed.

"Become my partner."

"Che. That's not my fault."

Fushimi finished treating Yata's injuries. He stood up, kicked Yata roughly. Yata glared at him from his spot on the couch.

"Get out. I dunno where you HOMRA guys live at, but get going."

"I was gonna do that anyway, you damn monkey!"

Yata got up and stomped toward the exit, muttering curses under his breath. Watching him go, Fushimi thought about the long days ahead. He was honestly not happy to be forced into a pair, and this DF was sure to be a handful.

But he supposed he could tolerate the loud redhead's company. Fushimi turned and walked to his dorm, knowing quite a few ears were leaning against their doors.

As he passed a door with furious whispering, he said, "You could try to be a little more discreet, senpais."

Laughter burst from the door, but before Fushimi had to deal with eager coworkers talking to him, he escaped into his own room and locked it.

"My name is Fushimi Saruhiko. I look forward to working with you," Fushimi recited the next day in front of the class. He was finally enrolled into Ashinaka; unfortunately for him, Munakata wasn't lying when he said Yata was in his class. The redhead skater was glaring at him from his seat in the back with the three strange clansmen he saw at the party.

The teacher pointed out his seat; right behind Yata and next to the black-haired clansman. Fushimi mentally cursed his bad luck as he stalked up the steps. As class resumed once again, Yata ignored Fushimi, deciding that the lesson was much more important.

"Congratulations on your enlistment, Fushimi-san," the boy next to him whispered as the teacher droned on. Fushimi, still note-taking, glanced at him with suspicion.

"Thank you, I suppose. But who are you?"

"I'm Yatogami Kuroh of the Silver Clan," Kuroh answered. He pointed to the girl. "That's Neko," he continued, "And that's Isana Yashiro, also known as Shiro. We're all of the Silver Clan. _"_

"Only three people?" Fushimi commented incredulously. Kuroh nodded.

"We look forward to getting to know you."

Fushimi felt someone else's eyes on him. Facing forward, he noticed Shiro looking at him sideways without Yata noticing. Shiro smiled mysteriously at him, immediately making Fushimi's guard go up.

 _That guy's someone to look out for,_ Fushimi thought as he glared at him. Shiro didn't show any signs of noticing as he turned to Yata for partner work. _So he's the Silver King._

"Yata-kun, the Swords of Damocles only appear if the King exerts a certain amount of power."

"How would you kno- Agh, fine."

"Fushimi-san, let's start."

"...alright."

"Fushimi-kun, won't you join us for lunch?" Shiro asked as their fourth period, Dresden History, finished. Fushimi noticed the obvious glare Yata was shooting to an unaware Silver King.

"No thanks. It looks like the idiot in your little clique doesn't want me here," Fushimi declined.

"Don't call me-!"

"Ignore Yata-kun," Shiro interrupted, and Kuroh helpfully strangled the red head. Fushimi frowned. He didn't want to sit with anyone in the first place, but somehow Shiro gave him the feeling that he couldn't refuse. With a sigh, Fushimi picked up his bag and followed them, ignoring the disappointed sigh Yata released.

As they walked through the halls, Shiro was greeted by many classmates. Fushimi watched in the background as Shiro greeted each and every person. They followed Shiro to a secluded corridor, where a lone door stood. Walking toward it, Shiro took out a key with a happy whistle, unlocking the door and revealing the stairs heading up to what Fushimi realized was the roof, judging from the fact they were on the top floor. Everyone sauntered up, stepping onto fresh air and grass.

"Where did you get the keys, Silver King?" Fushimi asked as they settled down. Shiro laughed.

"I have my ways. And please, call me Shiro."

"You're sketchy," Fushimi bluntly stated. Neko yowled at that, standing up and pointing at Fushimi angrily.

"Don't insult Shiro, you Mean Glasses Freak!"

"'Mean Glasses Freak'?" Fushimi repeated in exhausted bewilderment. Yata looked away and started to hum innocently as Fushimi glared at him. "I see _someone's_ been talking about me behind my back. Can't get enough of me, eh? Misaki~?"

"Don't call me that! And like hell! Just seeing your face everyday makes me want to puke!"

Fushimi smiled darkly.

"Now, now," Shiro mediated, smiling with exasperation. "Anyway, I thought lunch would be a good time to try and get to know about each other."

"Shiro, is this-?"

"Yes, it's necessary for everyone. Hm, let's start with our favorite hobbies. My favorite hobby is wandering around the city and trying out new things. Also, I like to butt into a lot of my fellow coworkers' lives."

"I can see that," Fushimi grumbled. Shiro grinned.

"Kuroh?"

"My hobbies include practicing my swordsmanship and cooking. Neko."

"Neko likes to be with Shiro!" Neko shouted with a hand in the air.

"That's not a hobby, damn it!" Yata protested. Neko pouted.

"Then, I like to eat! Kukuri always gives me new snacks whenever I help her with something."

"Yata-kun?"

"Skateboarding, hanging out with HOMRA, listening to music," Yata listed. Shiro giggled.

"But Yata-kun, you can't listen to love songs without turning red, much less the explicit ones-"

"S-Shut up, Shiro!"

Fushimi snickered. Yata whirled around to glare at him, but Fushimi ignored the obvious threat.

"Fushimi-kun?"

"I don't really _like_ anything in particular," Fushimi started. Yata rolled his eyes. "But if I had to list something, then I suppose playing video games and reading would be my hobbies."

"What a sad guy," Yata muttered. "Can't do anything with friends- because he doesn't _have_ any!"

"Say that after you beat me at a game."

"Is that a challenge? Bring it on!"

"But skater chibi doesn't play any video ga-"

"I can beat this guy even with no experience!"

"Underestimating me? I'll slaughter you."

"How dare you threaten Yata-san with us present? Are you looking down on us?"

"Kuroh, Kuroh! Calm down, he meant that in a friendly way! There's no need to draw your sword."

 _"Proctekt Fushimi Saruhiko and Defendet Yata Misaki, report to the Commander's Office."_

Fushimi looked up from his computer work, listening to the announcement being repeated. At the desk next to him, Yata snored away with his hat pulled over his eyes, leaving his pile of work untouched. Fushimi sighed heavily at the sight (he realized he had been sighing a lot lately), getting up from his chair and slamming the chair with Yata in it into the DF's desk. Yata woke up with a start, curling into a ball as he groaned over the blow to his stomach.

"The fuck, Saru..." Yata groaned in pain.

"Get up. We're getting a combat mission."

After school, Fushimi had found himself being dragged to work alongside the Silver Clan and a few of HOMRA from school. Even when they arrived at Scepter 4's headquarters, Fushimi was constantly pestered by the Silver Clan. The Blue clansman decided that out of all the clans, he hated the Silver Clan the most.

He dreaded to know how the upcoming days at headquarters would be like since Shiro and his crew were just down the hall.

Bringing his attention back to Yata and away from his dislike of certain coworkers, Fushimi noted Yata's sudden recovery as he quickly gathered the necessary things. The raven haired boy was surprised by the sudden appearance of Yata's primary weapon, a long rod evidently enforced with Red Aura.

"Why don't you use something with a blade?" Fushimi asked idly as they headed toward the Commander's Office. Yata looked at him funny.

"Don't you know?"

"Why do you think I'm asking? Tsk, nevermind."

"We use blunt weapons because we can't risk tipping the balance of our Aura when we fight," Yata explained, ignoring Fushimi's last sentence. "With blunt weapons, there's more chances of knocking the guy out than killing them."

"You can't kill?" Fushimi questioned, disbelief in his eyes. Yata rolled his eyes.

"We can, but the more we kill, then the more we shorten our lives."

"Like your King?"

Yata swung a fist at Fushimi's face. Fushimi, barely dodged it, yet he smirked at Yata.

"Someone's a bit touchy."

"You're an asshole, you know that? Don't talk about Defendet stuff anymore. You're gonna get killed by us."

"You can't lay a hand on me," Fushimi taunted. Yata glared at him as the entered the office.

"I'm murdering you tonight."

"Should I lock my doors?"

"Proctekt Fushimi!" Fushimi sighed at the reprimanding sound of Awashima's voice. Looking forward, Fushimi found his King sitting behind a desk with Awashima beside him. There was a trail of smoke on one of the couches. Following it, Fushimi found the source to be the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. Mikoto had his eyes trained right on him, making the teen wonder if he had heard their argument.

"Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun. Today you will be partnered with one of our most experienced teams on the force," Munakata stated. Yata frowned.

"I think I know who it is," he whispered inconspicuously.

"Come in."

The side door opened. Fushimi didn't bother to hide his groan at the sight of his most hated Clan.

" _You._ "

"That's a mean greeting," Shiro said, feigning hurt as he trotted into the room. Neko hissed at Fushimi, snarling insults at him. "Now, now, Neko."

"As you are a new team that has very low experience," Munakata continued with his fingers laced in front of him. "I prepared a difficult mission with the Silver Clan. We need to quickly give you two a base to work with, as you are the third-in-command for your respective clans and one of our most powerful matchups." Munakata glanced at Mikoto on the couch. "Your full power will be needed in the major operation we will conduct within a month's time."

"That fast?" Fushimi murmured, frowning at his King. Disapproval was in his eyes as he stated, "Isn't it rather dumb to send two amateurs into a big fight that could impact the Dresden War?"

Awashima glared at Fushimi, clearly conveying her anger at the insult. However, Munakata only ignored it and nodded.

"Usually, I would be more cautious," Munakata agreed. A serious look overcame his expression as he continued. "However, we don't have much time or resources to waste because of cowardice. Tell me, Fushimi-kun. How many active Defendets and Proctekts do you think there are?"

Fushimi blinked at the odd question.

"Around 50,000 all over the world?" he answered. Neko contributed a buzzing sound.

"Bzzt! Glasses Freak loses!" Neko cheered. She raised her arms and shouted, "There are only 5,000 PKs and less than 50 DFs!"

"What?" Fushimi exclaimed. He glared at her. "The articles I read had a larger number-"

"Those are lies," Munakata interrupted. The Blue King stood up and proceeded to pace the ground behind his desk. "If the general public heard we had a pitifully small army, what do you think would happen?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. Yata snickered behind a hand covering his mouth.

"Now, onto the mission details. You set out in an hour to Tokyo. Prepare yourselves for a week out. Your mission is to locate and destroy the small base of operations for JUNGLE. Details will be provided in the folders Awashima-kun will give you."

As Awashima handed out the folders, Mikoto sat upright and stared at Shiro. "I'll have your ass if they come back too beat up for my liking," Mikoto told the Silver King. Shiro laughed.

"Is that your way of looking after your subordinates?" Shiro asked humorously.

"Fushimi." The raven hair looked at Mikoto with displeasure, but kept silent. Mikoto smiled as he said, "Take care of Yata. He can get himself killed."

"There's no need to worry, Mikoto-san!"

"Tch, why do I need to look after him?"

"You and Yata will be important in the future," Mikoto explained as he got up and walked toward Fushimi. Just as he passed the Blue clansman, Mikoto lowered his voice so only Fushimi could hear. Fushimi's eyes widened at his words.

 **"Since my time is running out."**

"So we just have to bust an underground gambling ring that's actually JUNGLE?" Yata summarized, frowning as he leaned back in his seat. The boy yawned lazily. The five-man team was on a train heading to Tokyo. Currently, they were passing a long stretch of pasture as far as the eye could see. Neko was sticking her head out of the window and yelling excitedly at the cows while Kuroh kept a close eye on her. Shiro, sitting in between Yata since they hadn't done anything but fight when they got onboard, nodded at Yata's comment.

"That's right. So please proceed with caution, Yata-kun," Shiro said, looking pointedly at him. Yata turned away innocently. "We're dealing with N-ranked members."

"N-ranked, as in normal civilians who want to be cool?" Fushimi guessed. He scoffed, smirking. "We're allowed to arrest them all, right? Being affiliated with JUNGLE is a capital crime."

"Yes," Kuroh replied, struggling to keep Neko from jumping out of the moving train. He let out a rare muttered curse when Neko accidentally kicked him in the stomach. "Usually, it's left to the police to arrest them, but normal law enforcement can't stand a chance against G-ranks or higher."

"So, Shiro!" Neko cried suddenly as she finally relented and sat down in her seat correctly. She trained her bright, wide eyes on her King. "How are we going to bust them this time?!"

"First off, we need to find out who we're dealing with," Shiro started. He held up a finger. "How many people, their meeting place, and possible reinforcements they may get." The Silver King's face darkened. "But the most important thing is to figure out if they had any contact with the J-rank."

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "So we start off with recon?" he asked. Shiro nodded, making Fushimi sigh. "Why can't the lower ranks do that?"

"These are N-rank, Saru," Yata growled, glaring at his partner around Shiro. "Do you want our numbers to drop even more?" Fushimi shrugged.

"It's their fault they're weak," he replied carelessly. Yata sent him a scorching glare before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Che. Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Yata muttered, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. To Fushimi's surprise, Yata used Shiro's shoulder as a pillow. The white-haired Defendet noticed Fushimi's gaping and gave him a pointed look. The raven-head shut his mouth, looking away as Yata closed his eyes. Pretty soon, he could hear soft breathing from the boy. Across from them, Kuroh dragged a protesting Neko away from the slumbering vanguard in order to let him sleep in peace. Once the noisy duo left the cabin with a shut of a door, Fushimi directed his complaint to Shiro.

"If you guys are going to act friendly, do it somewhere far away from me," he spat. Shiro smiled helplessly.

"That's rather inconsiderate, Fushimi-kun," Shiro admonished. "No one should dictate their lives to accommodate your demands." Fushimi "tsked" but said nothing in return, having sensed Shiro's seriousness behind his words. Shiro lovingly took off Yata's hat, giving Fushimi his first look at his partner without anything covering his hair.

 _No wonder he uses hats_ , Fushimi thought, snickering to himself. _He looks like a middle school brat._

"Yata-kun and I know each other from the Centre," Shiro started, smiling as he gently ran his fingers through red hair. "He was in pretty bad shape. I was only there to restabilize my Aura for a few weeks, but I decided to stay longer to take care of him. I was the only one he trusted from the Centre, and it stayed like that for a long time."

"What is the Centre?" Fushimi asked. The raven head didn't miss the falter in the Silver King's expression or the darkening of his eyes. The white haired boy looked up as an attendant with a cart full of pies entered their cabin.

"Could you get my wallet and buy us all a slice?" Shiro asked cheerfully, successfully dodging the topic. "Neko likes the cinnamon apple, Kuroh the blueberry, and Yata-kun the-"

"-vanilla and chocolate," Fushimi finished as he waved down the server. Shiro looked at him in mild amazement and amusement, making Fushimi glare at him. "We talked about our favorite pies at school. Don't think I would go through the trouble of asking him or even wanting to know."

"Alright, alright," Shiro waved him off, but Fushimi knew he couldn't change the man's perception. As he bought the pies, he decided to continue the conversation with something else.

"Is your Proctekt going to meet us there?" the rookie asked. Shiro glanced at him in surprise.

"Didn't you know? The Silver Clan can go on missions without a PK."

"What?"

"The Lieute- I mean, the Gold King is my Proctekt," Shiro said as he took a pie and started to dig in. While chewing, he continued. "He's rather busy with all the military stuff, and I'm a low risk Defendet, so I can go on missions without supervision. I'm also an acting Proctekt for Kuroh and Neko."

"Even though you can't stabilize their Aura?" Fushimi asked incredulously. He sat back down, placing the pies across from him on the now vacant seats. "You could suddenly go out of control and kill a whole city."

"Don't worry; I'll knock us out before that happens," Shiro laughed. Yata shifted beside him and he flinched, covering his mouth in an attempt to be quieter. Shiro looked at Fushimi playfully from the corners of his eyes.

"You have full permission to slay me if I can't calm down in time."

Fushimi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do all you DFs talk like your life is allowed to be taken away by us?" Fushimi muttered exasperatedly. Shiro looked away, his gaze distant as he replied with a chilling answer.

"If you can't kill a DF, you don't belong in this dangerous line of work," he said ominously. Fushimi looked at him, taken aback by the King's cold and distant eyes. "You haven't seen us, yet, Fushimi-kun. We're monsters. We will kill you if you don't kill us first." Shiro smirked uncharacteristically, making Fushimi's blood run cold.

"Watch your back, Fushimi-kun. After all, we're bloodthirsty predators."

Yata didn't open his eyes immediately when he regained consciousness. The orange haired Defendet was far too comfortable in his current position. As he took time to take in his surroundings with his four other senses, Yata listened to the muffled sound of the train rolling over iron rails and the sound of breathing from his pillow. He could smell the old leather of the train seats, as well as his pillow's crisp, musky scent. Funny, he never thought Shiro's scent was that attractive. He felt drunkenly warm where he was leaning against him, and cold everywhere else. Idly, he wondered where Neko and Kuroh had gone. Yata couldn't hear them arguing or growling at each other. The soft rocking of the train threatened to lull him to sleep once again, a threat Yata was all too willing to accept as he unconsciously rubbed against his borrowed pillow in an attempt to get it warmer and cozier. However, his "pillow" clicked it's tongue, making Yata freeze as a foreboding feeling overcame him.

"Tch, what are you, a cat? Stop snuggling up to me and wake up, Misaki."

Yata screeched and literally jumped off his seat, pressing himself against the wall as far as he could go. The boy gaped at Fushimi with a large blush decorating his cheeks, opening and closing his mouth to try and regain his speaking ability. Fushimi, his alleged pillow, smirked at Yata maliciously.

"S-S-Saru?!" Yata finally stuttered. Fushimi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"W-What are you doing here?! Where's Shiro?!" Yata yelped frantically. Fushimi gestured to the cabin door casually.

"Your babysitter went to find his clansmen." A sigh. "Unfortunately, I was forced to baby you while he was gone."

"Who're you calling a-? Agh!" Yata fell onto the seat, defeated. With as much strength as his embarrassed state would allow, Yata kicked Fushimi away from him. He spotted his favorite pie lying on the seat across from him and picked it up, about to throw it in his Proctekt's face. However, he backtracked, deciding that a perfectly good slice of pie shouldn't be wasted on an infuriating partner. Yata dug in, ignoring Fushimi's stare.

"I bought that for you, you know."

Yata grabbed the banana cream pie- Shiro's favorite- and threw it. Fushimi dodged, making the pie fly straight into the trash. Fushimi whistled as he looked at the trash bin.

"Was that intentional?"

"The 'throwing pie at trash' or 'into the trash'? The 'at trash' part, yes. The 'in trash' part was just a good coincidence," Yata replied. Fushimi let out a short bark of laughter, settling back into his seat.

Silence overcame the pair, only broken by Yata's chewing. Uncomfortably, Yata realized this was one of the few times the two were alone together with nothing to talk about. He wondered about whether to start a conversation. Yata himself didn't feel like talking much, and he was pretty sure the other boy felt the same. He was, after all, an anti-social kid.

"You're thinking something bad about me, aren't you?"

"Huh? What are you, psychic?"

"That horrendous face of yours looks even uglier when you think about me."

"How would you even know what I think about? You jerk."

Silence. Yata finished his food, getting up to throw his trash away. As he tossed it, his PDA beeped once, signaling a new message had arrived. Yata took out his phone, fiddling with it as he walked back to his seat.

"Kusanagi-san just sent us an updated mission report," Yata announced as he sat down. Fushimi looked over his shoulder as Yata downloaded the file. The PK frowned as he saw Yata's PDA.

"What the hell? Your PDA is completely corrupted," Fushimi blatantly said. Yata glared at him.

"Who gives a damn? As long as it works, it's- Hey!" Yata protested loudly as Fushimi suddenly snatched his phone away. Yata tried to grab it, but Fushimi kept him away with a single arm as he scrolled through the device. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, I'm not going to go through your pictures or anything," Fushimi murmured as he rapidly scanned the contents of the phone. Yata gave up and sat back down hard, crossing his arms and glaring in annoyance at his partner. He observed Fushimi, noticing after a while that the raven seemed to be rather familiar with technology, judging by how quickly he navigated through the screen. Yata hardly ever used his PDA for anything other than calling, messaging, videos, and music. He never paid attention to Fushimi using his phone, but he figured that the boy was extremely familiar with it.

"This is ridiculous, look at how many viruses you got," Fushimi muttered, throwing the phone back to Yata. Yata clumsily caught it, glaring at him.

"So what?"

"People can easily get into Scepter 4's network through your pathetic firewall. I bet we have a bunch of ambushes because of you. People can easily grab information about our operations."

"Oh, shut up. You don't know that for sure," Yata retorted, averting his eyes. Fushimi continued his barrage of insults unrelentingly, ignoring Yata's retorts.

"Not only that, you hardly even use it," he remarked, looking at the device in disgust. "Why do you need a phone?"

"Kusanagi-san-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Then don't ask!" Yata snarled furiously. At that moment, the cabin door opened. In marched the Silver Clan, bickering and laughing. Shiro noticed the two of them and grinned.

"Yata-kun! You're awake! Sorry for leaving you like that, I wanted to make sure-"

"Don't leave me like that again!" Yata barked, balling his hands into fists. Shiro blinked in surprise before smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be," Yata huffed, uncrossing his arms and pointing demandingly at Fushimi. "Why did you leave me with _him_ , of all people?!"

"Tsk, it's not like I enjoyed you snoring on my shoulder either," Fushimi spat. Shiro smiled mysteriously at the two's bickering as he walked over to their seats. Glancing at the pies, the Silver King pouted.

"What happened to my pie?" he questioned.

"I used it to attack Saru, and threw it in the trash as payback!"

"Hmph. It was just a fluke."

"Yata-kun, so mean!"

"You threw Shiro's pie in the trash?! How dare you, skater chibi!"

"Don't call me- H-Hey! At least put on some decent clothes before you attack me!"

In the basement of a tall, tall skyscraper, a crowd shadowed by the darkness yelled toward an arena in the middle. Inside the wired cage, two humans stood away from each other, shooting hostile looks at each other. After a few goading remarks from their audience, the two propelled themselves toward each other, launching their set of unique attacks. The audience roared in approval, entertained by the bloody battle.

In an enclosed observation deck, a few figures stood. One of them, a silver-haired boy dressed in gray shorts, white shirt, and an expensive coat, was watching the events below them with a bored expression. The man sitting on a leather chair behind him looked at the boy with a smirk.

"What do you think, Sukuna-chan?" he asked gleefully, sweeping an arm toward the ring. The man's eyes glinted proudly. "Isn't this quite a sight? Very entertaining, is it not?"

"Watching Strains fight each other is rather boring to me," Sukuna sighed. The man's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't think you understand the world of fighting, Sukuna-chan," he growled. At that, Sukuna turned and activated his scythe. Brilliant green flames morphed into a long, shining blade. Sukuna pointed his weapon at the terrified man, tilting his head slightly so he looked down on him.

"You're saying that to a J-rank? A J-rank who carries out way more dangerous missions for the Green King?" Sukuna subtly threatened. The man shook his head fearfully.

"I-I take back my words!"

"Hmph," Sukuna huffed, deactivating his scythe and turning back to the view. "Adults," he scoffed. "Thinking they're all high and mighty."

"Sukuna-chan." Another person walked into the room, carrying a glowing tablet into the dark room. He sighed as he handed it to the younger boy, brushing back his delicately styled hair. "I'm just about finished with our business here, but it seems the Blue King caught onto this place. Five people are heading over here now as we speak."

"W-What?!" the man cried, jumping up from his seat. "That can't be! We'll be busted, and then thrown into jail if they catch us!" The man looked to the other two in panic. "We'll need to relocate to another city-!"

"The Green King already anticipated this," the taller of the pair said. He waved a careless hand toward the frantic person. "We'll have this under control. You won't be taken by law enforcement."

"T-Thank you so much!"

"Now, can I please have some alone time with my dear Sukuna-chan? We have important matters to discuss."

"Of course! Right away!"

The man scurried out of the room, leaving the two alone. Sukuna smiled at his companion.

"You're a horrible liar, Mishakuji," he commented. Mishakuji shrugged.

"It's better than telling him Nagare doesn't need this place anymore," Mishakuji defended. He tapped the tablet in Sukuna's hands. "But I still have a few more things to salvage from this mortifying dump. What a shame, I wanted to face my dear little brother."

"Does that mean-?"

"Yep. Sukuna-chan, you'll keep these five at bay until I finish up in a little over a week, won't you?" Mishakuji asked. Sukuna grinned.

"Of course!" he answered, looking at the profiles of his future opponents. As he scanned through them, the boy's eyes lit up even more with excitement. "Woah! The Silver King?! I can kill the Silver King?!"

"Nagare placed dibs on the Silver King, Sukuna-chan, and we can't harm the lady. And I place dibs on Kuroh-chan."

"What~? No fair!" Sukuna pouted as he swiped past to the last two. "Then that leaves me with- Ooh, the new third of the Blues?! Cool! I wonder what he's like?"

"Go easy on the little boy," Mishakuji giggled. "He's new, after all."

"Heh, what are you talking about? Why would I waste energy for that? Wait," Sukuna stopped, realizing something. Mishakuji smiled knowingly, deciding to amuse the younger one.

"What is it?"

"If he's third-in-command of Scepter 4, then his Defendet must be.." Sukuna quickly swiped to the next page. Immediately after seeing Yata's picture, Sukuna's lips widened into a malicious smirk. His eyes shined with a deadly glint to them as he stared down predatorily at Yata's mug shot.

"HOMRA's third strongest, the kid with a reputation for being tough and hard to beat," Sukuna recited to himself. "With speed faster than the untrained eye could follow and a brilliantly vibrant set of red, red flames." The deadly smirk on the boy's face widened.

 _ **"Yatagarasu."**_

Sukuna continued to grin wickedly as he looked back toward the jumble of people underneath him, all watching as one of the Strains launched the final attack, killing the other with a fantastic show of spraying blood. His light green eyes were alight with a crazed and drunken excitement as they watched the blood splatter across the pristine white floor of the ring.

 _"I can't wait to destroy him."_

A dreadful shiver ran up Yata's spine, leaving the Defendet cold and alarmed. Fushimi, who had been unpacking on the bed, looked down at the boy quizzically. He had never seen such a serious and tense look on the short tempered clansman's shadowed eyes.

"What is it? Got cold feet?" Fushimi asked. Yata glared at him.

"That's pretty arrogant of you, saying that when you're the newbie," Yata shot back. HOMRA's third picked out a change of nightwear and sat on the carpeted floor. He then proceeded to strip off his white shirt and tank top, revealing tanned skin underneath. Fushimi sighed at the sight, turning back to his luggage.

"Are you too lazy to go to the bathroom or something?" Fushimi grumbled. Yata rolled his eyes as he slid on his shirt.

"We're both boys, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you stink to high heaven. Take a shower first, you moron."

"Feh, I can just do that in the morning."

"Tch. Now I have to deal with a stinky, snoring roommate for the rest of my life."

"It's just a damn week, you wimp. Man up."

Fushimi threw one of his spare night clothes at Yata's face, making his partner yelp in surprise midway from removing his pants. As Yata struggled comically, Fushimi took the boy's phone and fiddled with it.

"Damn it, Saru-! What now?" Yata exclaimed as he finally got the shirt off of his head and sighted his PDA in Fushimi's hands. Fushimi collapsed onto his bed, holding the device in front of his face.

"I'm just going to remove a few of the viruses and strengthen the firewall. We're up against the best technology when we face JUNGLE. I don't want to be killed in the middle of the night because of some idiot's corrupted files."

"Che."

Yata climbed into bed, tossing the blankets over his body. The redhead closed his eyes, still thinking about the bad gut feeling he had. _We're just gonna bust an illegal Strain arena,_ Yata thought. He frowned in his sleep. _There is a low chance of J-ranks, too. Shiro and the others can handle themselves._ It was then that Yata remembered he had a new partner. _Saru... Just in case, I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid._

Unknown to Yata, Fushimi was performing "something stupid" right that moment.

The next morning-

"You WHAT?!"

"Tsk. I just told you, I tried hacking into JUNGLE from your phone. What's with your hissy fit, Misaki?"

"What hissy fit?! That's fucking dangerous, you shithole!"

"Well, thank you," Fushimi replied, bowing mockingly. He pushed up his glasses as he smirked. "I always appreciate attention for the painstaking work I do."

"You fucking-!"

"Guys, guys! Please, be quiet! We're attracting attention!" Shiro hissed, looking around frantically.

Currently, the group was eating breakfast in the hotel's diner. Over a meal of fluffy omelets and rice, Fushimi had broke the news of his late-night attempts to try tracking down the illegal gambling ring by hacking into the high-level app JUNGLE. Yata was going ballistic.

 _I just swore to watch over the guy, and the whole time that monkey was doing something stupid!_

"Yata-kun, sit _down_!"

The teenage skater yelped as Shiro grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down forcibly. The boy landed in his seat hard, his face twisting in pain as he silently tried to battle the rush of the nerve signals from his tailbone being sent to his brain. Shiro ignored the boy, turning his frown onto Fushimi.

"Fushimi-kun, why didn't you tell me?" Shiro asked. There was serious disapproval in his eyes. "In a team, communication is important. We should have been informed about this so we could have prepared for an attack if you failed."

Fushimi rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Silver King," Fushimi stated half-heartedly. "But there wasn't an issue. In JUNGLE, the only dangerous security is around the central parts of the system. Things like messages and forums are nothing to watch out for."

"How exactly did you hack in?"

"I downloaded the app on Misaki's PDA, obviously. Then hooked it to a computer."

"You damn-! Are you trying to set me up as a criminal?!" Yata roared. Shiro winced as he tried to pacify the young boy.

"Yata-kun, please. Fushimi-kun, did you cover your tracks when you downloaded it? We might have to deal with local authorities if they found Yata's phone had JUNGLE installed."

"What do you all take me for? Yes, I got rid of my tracks. Although I may have been a bit careless with the phone..."

"You stinking-!"

"Your PDA is horridly infected, Misaki. Just blame it on a virus if they do find a few leftovers."

"I will goddamn murder you," Yata hissed in a low voice. Fushimi gave his Defendet a sly smirk.

"You're welcome to try, Misaki~"

"Alright, stop this instant," Kuroh sighed, jumping in for the stressed Shiro. "Yata-san, calm down and take a breather. Fushimi-san, please refer to Shiro before you commit yourself to any major actions." Fushimi scoffed, falling back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"What is he, my dad?" Fushimi muttered. Shiro heaved a heavy at the two of them, rubbing his temples.

" _Teenagers_ ," he snorted. "So rebellious." Fushimi glared at him.

"You're a teenager, too-"

"I happen to be around a hundred years old, Fushimi-kun. I'm the Immortal King, after all."

Yata momentarily forgot his rage as he laughed gleefully at Fushimi's stunned face as the Proctekt tried to process the information. He had been waiting for the new Blue clansman to mention that very topic. Yata watched in amusement as Fushimi tried to pick out the lie in Shiro's claim.

"But you look-"

"If you've seen vampire movies, you'll know how immortal beings usually don't age or age slowly."

"...you freak."

"Thank you. Now, back to the more pressing matters."

"Mikoto," a soft voice called. The redhead King blinked his eyes open lazily and looked up at the speaker. A girl with snow white hair and crystal red eyes stared down at him.

"What is it, Anna?" he asked, sighing as he sat up. Anna waited for him to get comfortable staring at her King seriously.

"Yata and the others are in danger," Anna reported. Mikoto looked at her then at the coffee table behind her. A map of Japan was spread out on the wooden table, and on it several marbles rolled about aimlessly. One marble, however, was rolling slowly in a small circle around Tokyo. Mikoto narrowed his eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely J-rank."

"Any numbers?"

"I can't tell," Anna answered, frowning as she turned back to the map. She sat down before it, moving her hand over the odd marble, but it only shifted slightly from its course. "Unless I go to where Yata is, I can't tell."

Mikoto contemplated for a while. Then, the Red King sighed, leaning back onto the couch as he pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, the man blew smoke into the air.

"Yata will be fine. He trained at the Centre," Mikoto finally said. Anna looked at him with worry.

"But, Yata-"

"He'll be fine," Mikoto assured her, patting the girl on her head. The man looked at her and smiled. "Trust in him a little. He'll be your main knight in shining armor when you stabilize, after all."

Anna smiled, fingering the heavy collar around her neck. Shackles around her limbs jingled at the movement, lighting momentarily with a Gold Aura. The girl looked down at a marble in her hand, Yata's marble, fondly.

"Yes, Mikoto."

 **Dresden Slates Information: JUNGLE**

 _JUNGLE is the name for the Green Clan. It's members are separated in ranks according to the letters of the name. Only J-rank clansmen actually have contact with their King._

 _The majority of JUNGLE are criminals and corrupt civilians in the real world. Through a secret downloadable app, Green Aura is distributed minutely among the lower ranks, fueling them for their illegal activities. The Green King takes advantage of his clansmen's activities to gain funds, supplies, and resources for his expeditions._

 _Examples include various underground gambling rings. At these gambling rings, kidnapped or unregistered Strains are forced into an arena to fight each other to the death. Battles range from battle royales to barehanded slaughter. Periodically, J-rank clansmen are sent to collect the profits of the business._

 _It is a capital crime to have a direct connection to JUNGLE. Having the app or being present at a JUNGLE gathering are merely two of the many actions that result in either a life or death sentence. Unannounced raids and random searches send hundreds of people to jail or the death row._

 _The main enemy of JUNGLE is the Desperate Alliance. Many battles have resulted in losses from both sides. The number of J-rank clansmen has been steadily dropping through the years, though not as fast as the Alliance's._

 _The most memorable incident between JUNGLE and the Alliance was the Milan Massacre. This battle took place in Milan, Italy. Three J-ranks were involved, along with the Green King himself. The JUNGLE clansmen annihilated a major Alliance base as well as several gatherings of normal civilians. However, before their retreat, a small Allied force from Japan delayed their departure. The Silver King, the Red King, and an unstable HOMRA Defendet, who was unregistered due to his abrupt deployment without a Proctekt's stability, intercepted the four clansmen before they could leave. Through a long, hard battle, the three managed to inflict serious injuries on two of the J-ranks, identified as Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna. The third J-rank remained unidentified, whilst the King received injuries serious enough to order an emergency retreat. On the Alliance side, the Red King was heavily injured, not only from the battle but from his unstable Weisman level going out of control because of the absent Blue King. The Silver King also suffered a rare case of instability, but managed to hold on until the Proctekts arrived. The Defendet, however, rapidly deteriorated, and his rampaging Aura destroyed everything he set his eyes on._

 _This incident led to the creation of the Defendet Restraint Centre, an establishment managed by the Gold King meant to hold and train high-risk Defendets._

 **9,157 words**

 **Author's Note**

Here's another chapter to feed your minds! Of course, I fell behind on NaNoWriMo. Why? School, distractions, etc. The biggest distraction of all was MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. Why did I have to get hooked onto another fandom right when I got a fanfic up and running?! (By the way, you all should totally watch it; it's so ADORABLE. Fluffy ships, a really chill fandom, and AN AWESOME CREATOR WHO ACTUALLY INTERACTS WITH THE FANS HE'S TOTALLY AWESOME AND HIS NICKNAME IS HAWKDADDY.)

But never fear! Fushimi Saruhiko's recent acts in the canon K Project are now my driving force behind this fanfiction because I AM SO F***ING MAD AT THAT ASSHOLE. This fanfiction will serve as an outlet for my frustrations and delusions about a "happy" Fushimi.

I forgot to mention that updates will be bi-weekly or monthly, depending on when the next chapter is finished. Feel free to yell at me in two weeks to remind me that there's a story existing under my name.

Now, I will leave you to enjoy the anger Fushimi Saruhiko has brought onto all of us.

 _Akina1521_

PS- This chapter was pretty slow, but it'll start picking up. (Slow mostly because I was waiting for this week's episode to see what a world with the Slates up and about is like.) I'm getting antsy myself. I need to write some action.


	3. Three: First Encounter

For the first few days, the five members of the Alliance worked to gather as much information as they could. Through the local authorities, they found several gambling rings and busted in, arresting quite a number of people and scrounging up little bits of a trail. However, three days in, they decided to switch strategies.

"None of those groups were related to JUNGLE," Yata grumbled in annoyance, lacing his fingers behind his head. His Proctekt rolled his eyes beside him.

"JUNGLE wouldn't be such a huge problem if they were easy to catch in three days, Misaki~"

"Oh my god, stop calling me that!" Misaki exclaimed, exasperated. Fushimi ignored the boy, scanning the streets once again. The pair were walking down one of the main streets of Tokyo, looking for suspicious people. This new change of strategy was accompanied by the donning of Fushimi's Scepter 4 coat. Before, the group had been bent on stealth, resulting in Fushimi and Shiro changing their usual attire to normal civilian clothing.

But this time, they were _looking_ for attention.

"See anyone yet?" Yata murmured under his breath. Fushimi let a lazy smile creep onto his face.

"Why are you asking me? Is it because I have a better vantage point than you, shorty?"

"Are you planning on pushing my buttons every damn time?!"

"Wait," Fushimi suddenly hissed. He shoved his hand over Yata's fuming face, making the Defendet yelp minutely. Yata shoved the hand away and looked up at his partner, resisting the urge to follow his line of sight.

"Found someone?"

"Hn."

Fushimi was watching a man from the corner of his eyes. The man was talking rapidly into his phone, glancing furtively at the pair as he walked to his destination quickly. He's in a big hurry, Fushimi thought in amusement as he tracked the man, bumbling his way through the thick crowd and knocking people's belongings to the ground.

"Is he even _trying_ to blend in?" Fushimi sighed to himself. Yata looked at him in confusion.

"What's happening?"

"Why don't you go look yourself?"

"I can't, that would blow our cover-"

"You don't need an excuse to admire my face, Misaki."

Yata couldn't help but punch Fushimi square in the chest. Fushimi, who had been distracted by the fleeing man, coughed as he curled in, clutching the sore spot. Glaring at his partner through his bangs, Fushimi hissed. "Couldn't you have held back a bit? We're on a mission!" Fushimi whispered.

Yata ignored him, keeping track of the man as he speed-dialed their teammates. When the other line picked up, the orange-haired boy didn't bother with greetings.

"There's a guy running down Kizume Boulevard," Yata muttered. He accidentally locked eyes with the man in question, causing the fugitive to freeze before tearing away in a frenzy. "And he just found out we're onto him. Saru and I are gonna follow him."

 _"Be careful, Yata-kun,"_ came Shiro's voice.

"Sure."

Hanging up, Yata stepped onto his skateboard and started to kick off. Fushimi straightened up beside him, annoyed.

"I thought I was the boss."

"Well, you were too busy trying to 'flirt', you shithole," Yata shot back before racing off in a brilliant show of flames. Fushimi watched him go for a second, grinning in amusement, before remembering there was a criminal on the loose.

"Che." Fushimi sprinted after Yata, making use of the path he made through the startled crowd. "Scepter 4! Clear the area immediately!"

Sukuna was playing yet another game on his PS4 as Mishakuji played with the main terminals in the room. An endless scroll of unregistered Strains were slowly disappearing from the monitors, accompanied by a window reading, "Deleting files: 47% complete". The swordsman twirled a small USB in his hand as he watched the screens in boredom.

"Ah!" Sukuna suddenly exclaimed. A small dejected noise came from his video game, and the silver haired boy groaned in frustration. "That's not fair! I didn't know there would be a last-ditch attack from the boss that powerful!"

"It's meant to be like that, Sukuna-chan," Mishakuji commented, briefly checking his nails for any signs of damage. Clicking his tongue, the man reached into his pocket for a filer. "A game wouldn't be any fun without a surprise."

"I guess so," Sukuna muttered reluctantly as he restarted the game. As Mishakuji listened to the sounds of blasts and gunshots, he decided to add a little flame for entertainment.

"Just like Yatagarasu back in Milan."

A startled smash of buttons promptly ended the game. Sukuna yelled once again, glaring at Mishakuji. "Now I only have one life left because of you!" he accused. The man merely smiled, caring for his nails as he continued the conversation.

"My, my. Just Yata-chan's name is enough to send you into anger? I think I'm sensing something here."

"It's not like that!" Sukuna spat disgustedly. "Keep your fantasies to yourself, you pervy old man!"

"Oh!" Mishakuji huffed, clearly offended. "I'm not that old, Sukuna-chan!"

The ring of a cell phone interrupted their banter. Puzzled, Mishakuji pulled out his PDA and read the screen. The J-rank smiled.

"Sukuna-chan, get ready."

"Huh? For what?" Sukuna grumbled, his eyes still on the game. Mishakuji accepted the call, putting it on loudspeaker for his companion to hear.

 _"Mishakuji-san! Scepter 4 is closing in! There are two, I think, a Defendet and a Proctekt! They're following me to the safehouse; I can't lose them and-!"_

Another dejected sigh from the PS4 was heard as Sukuna dropped the game and grabbed his scythe. Mishakuji, momentarily ignoring the man on the phone, looked at the discarded game in mock surprise.

"I thought you only had one life left?" he asked innocently. Sukuna smirked, twirling his weapon joyfully in his hands as he walked toward the doors.

"That battle is nothing compared to a game with Yatagarasu," Sukuna replied, opening the double doors. "Send me the location, and I'll be there in two!" he yelled before sprinting down the corridor. Mishakuji chuckled as the doors slammed shut behind his ally.

"What will we do with you, Sukuna-chan?" he sighed fondly.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Try opening up a path through a crowd yourself, Saru!"

"He's getting away."

"No, he isn't!"

The now familiar banter between the partners continued as the pair raced through the sidewalks and tried to draw parallel with the man on the other side. Seeing the fugitive turn down a street abruptly, Yata cursed and turned toward the street.

"Go take the crosswalk, you prick!" he yelled as he fearlessly shot through moving traffic. Fushimi facepalmed, hearing furious honks as Yata sped through the lanes. Weighing the risks and consequences, Fushimi followed after Yata in the midst of the interrupted traffic, smartly avoiding the angry drivers who attempted to give him a piece of their mind. Jumping over a car which had narrowly ran him over, Fushimi landed onto the sidewalk and chased after his troublesome Defendet once again. Yata peered over his shoulder smugly at the frazzled Proctekt, wind whipping his red hair every which way.

"Feeling tired, Saru?" he jeered. Fushimi glared and clicked his tongue.

"Just move."

"Haha!"

They were now moving into the less crowded parts of Tokyo. Yata resisted the urge to speed up and capture the man in favor of finding out his destination. Meanwhile, the Defendet kept an eye out for any ambushes. He could hear Fushimi's rapid footsteps behind him, and the slight pants from his Proctekt. Then, there was a thump from a streetlight above him. Looking up, Yata found Neko gleefully leaping from one lamp post to the next, followed by Kuroh. After looking for the Silver King, Yata found his friend running on the other side of the street. Shiro briefly met his gaze and smiled, saluting. Yata laughed under his breath, focusing his attention back to the chase. The man seemed to be tiring, but before Yata could catch up, a black car turned down the corner and opened its doors. The man hopped inside, barely seated before the vehicle shot off again.

"Fuck!" Yata heard Fushimi curse behind him. The footsteps behind him suddenly changed course. Yata glanced behind him and was surprised to see Fushimi confiscating a police officer's motorcycle, flashing his Scepter 4 ID as he jumped on and turned the ignition. Laughing at the irony, the orange-haired boy was brought to his senses by Fushimi grabbing the back of his shirt as he shot by, pulling him off his skateboard successfully. With an indignant yelp, Yata hurriedly climbed on behind Fushimi, calming his racing heart.

"What the hell! I could keep up with them on my skateboard!" Yata shouted over the roar of the motorcycle. "And you could have given me a warning!" he added, grimacing as he touched his throat, where a red mark from the shirt was forming already. Fushimi drew a sharp turn, forcing Yata to clutch onto the Proctekt's jacket in fear.

"Better to waste gas than flames, dumbass!" Fushimi yelled back. Yata glanced back worriedly for his skateboard, but was relieved to find Neko carrying it with her as she raced above them. Another sharp maneuver sent Yata sprawling, making the Defendet realize one small detail.

"Who gave you a motorcycle license?!" Yata yelped. Fushimi smirked.

"No one!"

Yata gaped at his partner in horror before turning to Shiro, jumping on the cars near them to keep up. "Shiro, help me! I don't wanna die!"

"Huh?"

"Too bad, you're stuck with me until we get that car!"

"Damn it!"

Fushimi ignored the pale Defendet behind him. Mentally, he congratulated himself for his previous experience with motorcycle games as he shot in between cars and avoided pedestrians. The rookie ran several red lights, helping himself to Yata's death grip on him and Shiro's slight mutterings about the trouble he would have to face because of teenagers disturbing streets and stealing police vehicles.

The car was losing ground against them. Fushimi steadily closed the distance between them, narrowing his eyes as he tried to peer through the tinted glass. The could just make out the silhouette of the man; his body language suggested he was still panicking. Within mere minutes, they were racing into an underground parking structure. Fushimi could feel the aura shift as he went deeper into enemy territory.

"Fushimi-kun, we'll be blocking off the exits!" he heard Shiro's shout echo far behind him. "We'll join you in a bit...!"

"Lay low, Saruhiko!" Yata barked suddenly. The boy abruptly stood up in his seat and brandished his metal rod, almost sending both of them off-balance and crashing to the ground. Fushimi struggled to keep the motorcycle upright as Yata deflected a sudden attack from their right. Twirling his rod at high speeds, the HOMRA Defendet protected Fushimi and the motorcycle as they descended farther into the enemy's lair. Yata could make out the green highlights of the JUNGLE clansmen's helmets as they sped by. Catching a few of the weapons thrown at them, Yata shot down a few of the opponents with their own attacks.

"Saru! Where's the car?!"

"Up ahead!" Fushimi shot back shortly, gritting his teeth. "Can you stop moving around?! I can't control the bike!"

"You want a knife in your back?!" Yata retorted, batting away an arrow bolt. He glanced at it in surprise, noting the green electricity sparking from it. "We've got trouble. I think there are a few U-ranks mixed in there."

"What happened to your bravado about being the third-in-command at HOMRA?" Fushimi grumbled as he turned a corner. Yata yelped, grabbing Fushimi's collar to avoid tumbling off. Fushimi coughed, choking on the sudden pull.

"Sorry," Yata apologized sheepishly as he righted himself. Then he frowned. "But that's payback, too."

"Shut up and stay still," Fushimi growled, glancing around. "No more attacks?"

"What do you think? Shut up and drive!"

Fushimi rolled his eyes before catching a flash of red. He frowned at the gas monitor, with the tank in the danger zone. "The idiot didn't fill up his tank," Fushimi grumbled, reaching into his jacket. Yata watched him curiously as Fushimi produced three knives.

"What are you-?"

Almost like lightning, the knives flicked out of Fushimi's fingers. Two of them glanced off the car's rims, but the third landed with a steady thump in one of the tires. A loud, airy pop was heard, and soon the car was veering wildly into a support pillar. With a grand burst of flames, the car smashed into the pillar. Fushimi and Yata roared past the car, hearing an explosion behind them as they turned and circled around. Slowing down, Fushimi was surprised to find Yata slinging an arm around his neck as he whooped in delight.

"That was awesome, dude!" Yata cheered excitedly. Fushimi regained control over the motorcycle, slightly frazzled by the suddenness of his , Yata didn't notice his partner's distress. "Those knives just disappeared and BOOM we have a flat tire!"

"What do you expect?" Fushimi sighed, fighting down the smile threatening to come onto his face. He failed, and the small, genuine smile made itself known on the Proctekt's fire-lit face. "I wasn't thrown in as third-in-command for nothing."

"Sweet!" Yata whistled, laughing joyfully as they neared the crash. Fushimi flinched in surprise as Yata rested his chin on his shoulder. "Wow, I never knew you were that good," Yata complimented, obviously impressed. Fushimi ignored Yata, knowing the Defendet would use his discomfort to his advantage if he knew. Yata smiled on his shoulder next to him, pondering.

"You know, I'm actually starting to think we'd make a great team," Yata said suddenly. They drew near to the crash, with Fushimi listening half-heartedly to Yata's ramble. Yata kept going, aware of Fushimi's lack of attention.

"We totally kick butt, and you got some pretty awesome skills up your sleeve, so-!" Yata was suddenly interrupted by a blur of black in his peripheral vision. He raised his rod too late, and was knocked off of the motorcycle by a strong blow to his side. Fushimi whirled around, eyes wide with a rare panic.

"Misaki!" he yelled.

Yata hit the ground, tumbling around with his attacker. Growling, he called up a bit of his aura and broke free of the tangled mess they were. Yata's back slammed against a wall, making the boy cough as the wind was knocked out of him. The attacker landed on his feet, standing up as he smirked at Yata from a few yards away.

"It's been a long time," he greeted, twirling his scythe alight with Green Flames. "Yatagarasu."

Yata stood up unsteadily, wiping the corner of his mouth as he glared hotly at his attacker. A quick glance told him that Fushimi was alright, holding his discarded rod behind the new arrival. Turning his attention back to the boy, Yata felt his Aura suddenly pulse involuntarily.

"Gojo Sukuna," Yata drawled, giving the boy a confident smirk. "Sure has been a long time. I thought you'd be dead after I kicked your ass that day."

Sukuna laughed heartily, using his scythe as support for his body. "Oh, please, Yatagarasu!" he cried, wiping away a small tear. Sukuna grinned maliciously, eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the fire. "There's no way I would go down before I destroy you."

Yata gritted his teeth, face twisted in internal conflict which Fushimi could not read. HOMRA's clansman walked toward Sukuna, face completely blank. The silver haired boy merely stood by as Yata passed him, heading toward Fushimi. Fushimi frowned, wondering what was going on, as he handed Yata his rod. The boy took it wordlessly, muttering a "Let's go" to his partner. He grabbed the Proctekt's wrist, and soon, Fushimi found himself being tugged to the motorcycle by his Defendet, leaving behind the JUNGLE clansman. They were just a few feet away from the motorcycle when Sukuna spoke up.

"You let yourself be tamed by those Blues? Honestly, I'm disappointed."

In a flash, the warmth on his wrist was gone and there was a clang. Fushimi whirled around, astounded to find Yata and Sukuna locking blade and metal behind him. Sukuna had an eager smirk on his face while Yata had a pissed frown on his. With a start, he realized that Yata's Red Aura, which covered the Defendet head to toe, was an even brighter red than before. The choker around Yata's neck was glowing. After checking his bracelet, he found that the boy's Aura was being stabilized by his own flames. The crystal in the bracelet glowed an angry red, much like Yata's Aura at the moment.

"I wasn't tamed," Yata growled dangerously. His eyes flashed. "The choker is just a necessity."

"Oh?" Sukuna replied, looking thoughtful. "But you were much stronger without it, Yatagarasu."

With that, Sukuna released his blade from the locked hold and lashed out with his foot. Yata guarded against the kick, sending his flaming fist in return. Dodging, Sukuna suddenly unleashed a stream of green lightning from his blade, paralyzing Yata momentarily. He gleefully tottered back, watching happily as Yata fell to his knees helplessly.

"See?!" Sukuna cried, laughing. "You were tamed! The wild monster I met without a doggy collar was far more stronger than this little chihuahua."

Sukuna leaned down to the struggling clansman, lightly stroking the choker's gem despite Yata's hostility. The silver haired boy clicked his tongue in anger.

"If only I could get rid of this collar," he muttered before his face lit up. Glancing at Fushimi, Sukuna smirked predatorily.

 **"Or of the handler himself."**

Fushimi was given no warning when Sukuna shot toward him and swung his scythe down. Startled beyond belief, Fushimi drew his sword in a flash and parried, glaring at the child above him.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be easy to take out," Fushimi grunted. Sukuna chuckled.

"What a bluff!" he crowed, suddenly using his blocked scythe as leverage to haul himself over the Proctekt. Fushimi cursed and turned, crossing his arms in front of his quickly before Sukuna's enhanced kick hit him squarely. Tumbling, Fushimi hit the discarded motorcycle.

Sukuna had been about to deliver the last blow until Yata intercepted him. The Defendet defended Fushimi with his rod before using it to jab Sukuna in the stomach and send him flying. The JUNGLE clansmen landed on one knee, glaring at Yata.

"Get out of the way, Yatagarasu," Sukuna snarled menacingly. "I'm trying to free you!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather keep my choker," Yata replied, clutching his weapon. In a heartbeat, the two clansmen were engaged in battle, with swift attacks and impressive dodges. Fushimi stood, shaking his head to clear it, then joined in. Knives flew past Yata and scratched Sukuna, making the Green clansman even more furious. But every single one of his attempts to kill Proctekt Fushimi was stopped by Defendet Yata.

"You're better without the choker, Yatagarasu!" Sukuna snarled. Yata yelped as the green blade dug into his arm. Fushimi knocked the blade aside and thrusted his sword. Sukuna bent backwards, slamming his scythe into the concrete and hoisting himself up. Kicking Fushimi away with both feet, Sukuna perched on his weapon and looked boredly at the two in front of him.

"I don't have a death wish," Yata said as he readied himself, cradling his bleeding arm. The Defendet grit his teeth. "And I'll get stronger with the choker and Saru!"

Mishakuji glared at the monitors impatiently. The window had a glaring "Deleting files: 63% complete". The swordsman tapped the armrest of his chair constantly, his posture stiff. His cell phone was ringing incessantly to the side; yet, he ignored it. The screaming from the halls was getting closer. Once the percentage had changed to 64%, Mishakuji sighed.

"I think it's best to throw in the towel now," he muttered to himself. Quickly, the man leaned forward and started tapping away at the keyboard. On the screens, the words "Cancel deleting process?" and "Deletion canceled" flickered by. Mishakuji quickly grabbed the USB just as the walls suddenly exploded. Jumping over desks, the swordsman glanced back to see Kuroh's startled face and the Silver King's charge. Internally reeling by Shiro's speed, the clansman drew his sword and lit it with Green Flames, slicing the tinted windows. Glass shards fell to the street below, and distant screams were heard as Mishakuji hurriedly launched off the tiled floor and soared into the air.

The swordsman cried out when a strong wave of Silver Flames crashed into his back. Mishakuji shuddered as he felt Shiro's flames invade his system, poisoning him.

 _Damn you, Silver King,_ he thought, glaring back. Shiro stood at the edge of the destroyed floor, body sparking with Gold Lightning and his choker dimly lit. His white coat fluttered in the breeze along with his pale bangs. Hair shadowed an uncharacteristic terrifying, sharp glare. Even without him speaking, Mishakuji could easily discern the message Shiro was sending him.

 _I'll murder you._

"I'd love to stay and catch up with you and Kuroh-chan," Mishakuji called, pleased when Shiro's eyes darkened at the mention of Kuroh's name. The swordsman waved lightly as he descended, falling twenty stories straight into traffic. Amidst panicking drivers, a woman suddenly rose from the ground, arms outstretched patiently. Mishakuji fell straight into her arms, and they both sank back into the ground rapidly.

Back at the ledge, Shiro stared at the spot where Mishakuji disappeared. The wind blew past him suddenly, making Kuroh and Neko brace themselves against the gust. Shiro stared up into the sky, rigid as words carried by the wind whispered against his ear.

 _But Nagare-chan has plans for you._

Finally fed up, Sukuna jumped back from the duo, sighing slightly. Observing the tired couple in front of him, Sukuna grudgingly admitted that they made a decently good team. No matter what sneak attacks he tried, one of them always covered the other's back. It was starting to irritate him.

"I hate to admit that you two are rather good together," Sukuna said. Across from him, Yata grinned and nudged Fushimi with his elbow.

"See? Even Gojo Sukuna agrees," Yata said. Fushimi only clicked his tongue.

"Good team or not, we'll need to bring you down," Fushimi declared, holding up his sword and daggers. Sukuna grinned and was about to leap into battle once again when a beep from his PDA stopped him.

Quickly, he whipped out his phone and connected the call. Pressing the phone to his ear, Sukuna snapped.

"The hell you want, Yukari? I'm busy!"

 _"My, Sukuna-chan. How rude. I just called to tell you that Nagare-chan ordered us to retreat and leave whatever's left."_

"Hah? I'm not leaving this fight!" Sukuna protested. Yata stepped forward but was stopped by Fushimi, who was listening attentively.

 _"Sukuna-chan, Nagare wants to save the best for last. Besides, the Silver King just got serious."_

Sukuna frowned, looking up to an unseen Sword of Damocles. Yata looked up too, confused, while Fushimi let out an insufferable sigh beside him.

"...Fine. I'll meet you at base," Sukuna mumbled as he hung up. Twirling his weapon, Sukuna saluted cockily to his opponents.

"You're a great team, but only at defending critical attacks. Other than that, you're laughably WEAK!" he goaded. Yata's hackles rose.

"You little-!" he started, but stopped suddenly when a woman rose from the ground. The woman glanced at them minutely before placing her hand on Sukuna's shoulder. Together, they started to sink down. Fushimi clicked his tongue angrily.

"You're not getting away!" he snarled, whipping out the rest of his knives at a blindingly fast speed. Sukuna easily deflected them, smirking.

"Bye, bye, Yatagarasu!" he chirped.

Suddenly, Sukuna felt a chill.

 _Wha-?_ Sukuna snapped his gaze up, eyes wide. Above him, Yata was raising his rod. The Red Aura surrounding him almost rendered him indiscernible. His flames were an alarming dark crimson, pulsing with a staggering amount of power. From afar, Fushimi's eyes widened, feeling the density of the flames from a distance away.

 _What is this?_ he thought. _His flames are close to a King's!_

The rod came swinging down. Sukuna hurriedly raised his scythe. The two weapons connected.

 _CRACK!_

Sukuna's eyes widened as his weapon snapped into two. He met Yata's eyes for an instant.

And grinned.

 **"There you are, Yatagarasu,"** he whispered.

The JUNGLE clansmen disappeared completely into the ground. Yata's rod crashed into the empty concrete. An explosion of Red Flames surged out of the impact and rushed through the whole floor. Fushimi felt his legs buckle as the ground was destroyed beneath him. Their surroundings suddenly turned into a nightmare, filled with Red Flames, creaking pillars, and a living earth. Stumbling, Fushimi desperately looked for his partner through the flames.

"Misaki, you idiot!" he yelled. Yata snapped out of his rage, looking up at Fushimi with wide, startled eyes.

"Saru-!"

Fushimi saw Blue Lightning spark from Yata's choker before it blinked out. Suddenly, Yata was screaming, his body engulfed in Blue Aura which sizzled and crackled all about him.

"Misaki!" he cried out, throwing caution to the wind as he leapt from one slab to the next. The ceiling above them was groaning, with a few spots dipping dangerously. In the back of his mind, Fushimi wondered why all of his missions ended with a collapsing skyscraper. The Proctekt grabbed Yata, unconscious, and slung him over his shoulder before bolting out of the place.

When Fushimi shot out of the exit, he was greeted by dozens of law enforcement vehicles and officials. The Proctekt pushed past the clueless officers, only stopping at a spot on the other side of the street. Fushimi set Yata down against a shop window just as Neko dropped down beside him.

"What happened to Yata-chibi?!" she cried, seeming to leave out the insults. Fushimi frowned at Yata, taking in his pale, sweaty face and the sparking choker.

"I don't know. The choker acted up," he replied. Neko's hands flew to his mouth as she gasped.

"Oh no," she whispered in a small voice. Flopping down in front of the Defendet, Neko stroked the skateboarder's hair worriedly. "Yata-chibi, you idiot."

Fushimi looked around, eyes roaming over the crowd. "Where's Shiro and Yatogami?" he asked.

"They're together at the cross streets. Shiro's using his power to try and keep the skyscraper from falling onto the other buildings," Neko replied with a quiet voice. Fushimi decided to ignore the cat's down state, standing up.

"Take care of that fool," he ordered, walking away. Neko blinked before glaring at the clansman's back.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of Yata-chan?!" she snarled angrily. Fushimi looked at her over his shoulder, giving the girl a cold look.

"Hah? The mission comes first, and he's fine," Fushimi retorted carelessly. The Proctekt turned away and continued on, leaving Neko glaring at him as she cradled Yata's head.

"That bastard," she hissed. The girl turned to Yata, expression turning worried as she pressed her forehead to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yata-chan," she mumbled. As the gray clouds above them started to let down snow, Neko felt a tear fall from her eye.

"I'll take care of you."

Fushimi neared Shiro and Kuroh. The Proctekt was observing the Silver King's Sword above him. The proud, powerful symbol was shining amongst the snowflakes falling to the earth. Fushimi came to a stop in front of Shiro, who was sweating as he held his hands in the air.

"The local guys have it under control. You can let go now," Fushimi told him. Shiro bit his lip.

Slowly, the skyscraper lost the silver sheen from Shiro's flames. The building creaked loudly, but the metal binds to other buildings kept the structure from falling to the side. Once the flames had completely drained themselves from the building, Shiro let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"That took all the energy out of me," Shiro whined. Kuroh patted his King on the back.

"You did a good job, Shiro," Kuroh comforted. Shiro smiled thankfully at his clansman before turning to Fushimi.

"How'd it go?" he asked the Proctekt. Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"The man was killed when we crashed his car," Fushimi said. "Then we were attacked by a J-rank, Gojo Sukuna."

Kuroh stiffened, but Shiro seemed to remain calm. The white-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows as he continued his questions.

"How'd Yata-kun take it?"

"We fought him, and managed to hold him off," Fushimi answered. He sighed, frustrated. "But he had the upper hand. After a while, he retreated with another clansman by a special power that allowed them to phase through objects."

Shiro nodded.

"How's Yata-kun?"

"He's recovering with Neko right now."

"Recovering?"

"Before Sukuna left, Yata attacked him," Fushimi retold, frowning. "His injuries had something to do with his Aura. It was very powerful, like a King's. After they left, the choker knocked him out by itself."

Behind Shiro, Kuroh flinched. The Silver King took no notice, making a worried face.

"Is he alright?"

"Unconscious, but I don't know if his life is in any danger."

"It isn't," Shiro told him. The King gestured to a nearby officer. "The choker hit him because he forcibly exceeded the limits. The effects will wear off in a while."

"Why aren't you with him?" Fushimi blinked then turned to Kuroh, who was glaring at him. "Why aren't you with Yata-san?"

"I'm not obligated to be with a downed teammate," Fushimi retorted, rolling his eyes. The boy let a smirk creep onto his face. "Besides, it was his fault," he added mockingly. Kuroh bristled.

"You," Kuroh growled, reaching for his sword. Before he could draw, Shiro held up a hand.

"That's enough, Kuroh," Shiro ordered. He turned to the officer he had called. "Fushimi-kun's right; a Proctekt doesn't have to be by the Defendet's side all the time. The mission is the priority. Fushimi-kun fulfilled his job when he carried Yata-kun out."

Kuroh tsked, letting go of the handle. Fushimi walked away, ignoring Kuroh's angry gaze as he continued to bring order to the chaos.

 **Dresden Slates Information: Law Enforcement**

 _Due to the rise of crimes related to uncontrolled Strains and JUNGLE clansmen, local police are outranked by Scepter 4. Local law enforcement covers normal, everyday crimes such as theft and murder. When the possibility of a connection to the Slates turns up, the case is turned over to Scepter 4 or, depending on its severity, the Gold Clan._

 _Additionally, police are trained to assist Scepter 4 and the Gold Clan when the need arises. A special department in the police division is trained to overcome outrageous and deadly outcomes, much like falling skyscrapers._

 _Police are equipped with anti-Aura weaponry, but their equipment pales in comparison to the power of Flames. Sadly (and perhaps fortunately), police officers make up most of the death toll resulting from a Level One or Two Strain._

 _Due to the seemingly fruitless efforts of Scepter 4 and the Gold Clan, there is much tension between the local law enforcement, local governments, and national government with the Clans. Regulations have been placed that stated the Desperate Alliance was only allowed to interfere with public matters if there is a proven connection to JUNGLE. If not, the government was to take over the matter._

 **Author's Note**

 _Whipped out another chapter for you guys! I apologize, it's pretty short. And I know, biweekly updates are pretty slow, but I don't want to feel pressured._

 _I had no idea what to put for the Dresden info, so I just put in a small note. But then, a plot bunny in the form of a freaky dream I had visited me. (I'm happy, since I was nearing a writer's block, but GOD, it was about to become a bad nightmare.) So the last paragraph for the Dresden info will have some importance in later chapters._

 _Now, some news about my life._

 _FIRST! Next week is my week of finals. Good luck to any of you out there who has finals coming up! But because of this finals week, I have banned myself from touching anything here, so the fourth chapter is behind. And the next update was supposed to be Christmas day (what a coincidence) so I may move the chapter to January 1st._

 _Actually, wait. I changed my mind. This is a golden opportunity to use Christmas in the story._

 _So, next update either on Christmas or New Year's._

 _SECOND! I got hit by a Miraculous Ladybug plot bunny AAAAAA but don't worry, it won't get in the way of this story. It'll just sit in my drafts. Wait, did I talk about this already? Eh, no matter._

 _THIRD! I just watched Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians and I LOVED it! I've been wondering what movie Jack Frost was in, so when I finally found out, I watched it. So cool, so unique, I want more._

 _And yes, before you ask, I got hit by an RotG plot bunny._

 _The spirit of a fanfiction writer, I swear._

 _Guys, I'm getting kinda freaked out I'm home alone and upstairs there's creaking and I know it's the wind but I'M GETTING A KNIFE JUST IN CASE HOMIE HOLD ME BACK._

 _Update: I checked (armed by a knife and all I'm serious) and there was nothing._

 _(In other words, I'm fine, prepared for an alien invasion, getting hit by annoying but awesome plot bunnies, everything is normal on my end. How's everyone else?)_

 _~Akina1521_

 **5,215 words**

For readers on fanfiction . net:

We just got a new computer, and I'm having trouble with it. For one thing, it's a mac, so no Word to put the story on to upload. Good thing is, I can use another app to upload, and this time I can keep some of the additions. (I wonder if colors would work…) Second, and the most important thing, Parental Controls have restricted me from accessing fanfiction . Net freely. I found I am able to bypass by using the mobile version to sign in, but I can't look at stories on the computer. Hopefully, it allows me to upload. So until I find a slick way to get this website onto the safe list, updates on this website may be slower than those on wattpad. So from now on, I'll be juggling phone and computer!

I'll try AO3, and I'll update on whether it works there.

Until next time!


	4. Four: Defendet Status

"Awashima-san! We need backup at Area B Quadrant 2! There's a strain going out of control!"

The raven hair clad in his blue coat looked up at his superior, Awashima Seri, who was standing behind him. Watching as Awashima muttered under her breath as she thought of a solution, the third-in-command continued his work of maintaining communication through the various units deployed in the locked down area.

Fushimi was out in Shizume city once again, having returned from the week long mission a few days ago. Currently, he was in the command vehicle with Awashima and several others from Scepter 4, along with their Defendets. The Defendets were slouched against the walls, making an unbearable ruckus that threatened is concentration. I see where Misaki gets his obnoxious nature from, Fushimi thought. Beside him was an interested Kusanagi, watching Fushimi's flawless work at the computers with awe.

"Tsk, we're running out of people here. Domyoji, take a squad of six with you and assist them."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The Blue clansman and his Defendet rushed out of the van followed by the others, shouting a few names as they hurried along. Fushimi focused his attention to the screens, sighing with relief at the quiet, and tracking the ratio of Strains to clansmen.

"The group in Area C Quadrant 1 is a bit overwhelmed, too," Fushimi noted. Awashima glanced at the monitors.

"You're right. Check up on them," she ordered. Fushimi raised a hand to his headset, adjusting it as he established a connection.

"This is Fushimi to Squad C-1. How's the situation?" Fushimi asked promptly. There was a crackle throughout the van before the other line answered.

 _"We're doing fine! Akiyama's Defendet is going on a rampage, though, since he released the restraint a bit."_

"Good. Inform us of any updates," Fushimi said, checking another area. Kusanagi sighed behind him, leaning back on his chair.

"Those restraints are there for a reason, you know?" he said aloud to no one in particular. "If Kamamoto goes wild, they'll have to deal with him on top of the Strains."

Another clansman outside who happened to overhear scoffed. Fushimi glanced at the guy, noting he was from one of the lesser departments sent to help theirs. Awashima also looked at the man, glaring hotly.

"Do you have something to say?" she challenged. The man flinched. Fushimi turned back to his work, but was surprised to hear the man reply.

"So what if the guy goes wild? His Proctekt can just kill him. Gives him extra Aura, too," the clansman stated arrogantly. Awashima gritted her teeth.

"We're short on Defendets," she replied coldly. "They're a great source of power. I advise you to watch your mouth next time."

From beside him, Fushimi could hear Kusanagi mutter under his breath.

"Couldn't you have said something that didn't objectify us?" the second-in-command muttered. Fushimi kept the confrontation in mind as he continued his job.

"Area A is under control. Domyoji-san and the others arrived at B-2, and the situation in Area B is almost under control. Area C is also under control. The teams are rechecking their assignments now," Fushimi reported. Awashima nodded approvingly.

"Once everyone is done, issue the order to return," Awashima commanded as she stepped out of the van. Fushimi hummed a reply, and the woman left them alone.

Silence. The only sound was the tapping of Fushimi's fingers on the keyboard. Kusanagi was playing with his fire, lighting up little balls of flame and shooting them around the enclosed space. Neither spoke a word, up until Fushimi determined the mission complete.

"All areas have been cleared. Return to base," Fushimi ordered. There was a chorus of affirmatives from the radios. Fushimi stood up from his chair and began to walk out.

"How's Yata-chan?" Kusanagi asked.

"How should I know?" Fushimi replied immediately. Kusanagi's face lit up with a smile.

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?"

"You're the one who probably visits Misaki in the first place," Fushimi said, ignoring Kusanagi. Kusanagi laughed lightly and stood, following Fushimi out of the van. They walked out into the closed road heading toward a slowly growing crowd of Blues and Reds fresh from a battle.

"I do. I just wondered if you ever payed a visit."

"No. I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Kusanagi chuckled at that, placing his cigarette between his lips.

"No reason."

Fushimi looked back to the taller man, frowning.

"I thought you'd say something stupid about me being his Proctekt," Fushimi confessed, wary. Kusanagi smiled again.

"Hm, I wouldn't say that. Proctekts aren't obligated to do things for their Defendet. I just wondered if you would visit him as a friend."

"Hah?" Fushimi mumbled, disgusted. "Who said that guy was my friend?"

"Well, you do look like you need one, newbie," Kusanagi joked, grinning. Fushimi only snorted. He suddenly saw the same man who spoke out against Awashima near the medical van. He was yelling at another person, who seemed to be his Defendet. His companion was averting his eyes, making the Proctekt even more angry. The Blue clansman kicked his partner, who was taken off guard and crashed to the ground. He drew his sword and lit it, also channeling his Aura into his bracelet. The Defendet yelped as a result, his body shivering with Blue sparks, as his partner proceeded to attack him. One of the Special Operations members cut in, frantically calming the other down as the Defendet recovered from the shock.

Fushimi turned toward the commotion, mentally groaning at the trouble. Kusanagi trailed behind him silently.

"What's going on here?" Fushimi demanded as soon as he reached them. The Proctekt glared at him defiantly.

"This asshole can't even cover my back! What's he doing out here in the front lines?!"

Fushimi turned his gaze to the Defendet, out cold. _This is a new situation,_ he thought, turning back to the man. _What am I supposed to do here?_

"Calm down," Benzai, the Scepter 4 member who had interrupted, said. "It's nothing to get mad over-"

"Defendets are just here to protect us! What's the use if they can't even do that? They might as well die!"

The man broke free of Benzai's hold and swung his sword. He ended up cutting the HOMRA member's arm, aim thrown off by Benzai's retaliation. Fushimi placed a hand on his sword to intercept, but Kusanagi's hand on his shoulder stopped him. The raven hair glared at him.

"What? Don't you want to help your clansman?" he hissed. Kusanagi placed a finger on his lips.

"Let Seri-chan handle this. She knows what to say," Kusanagi suggested, smiling. Fushimi frowned, but before he could argue a voice boomed across the ruckus.

"What's going on here?!" At that exact moment, Awashima barged through the crowd, sword drawn and glaring angrily. Everyone stepped back, leaving space for Awashima and the focus of attention at the center. The Proctekt pointed aggressively at his fallen partner, being treated by a few other HOMRA clansmen.

"This guy-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Awashima growled. "You are not allowed to attack your Defendet unless they initiate the fight or you're in a dire situation requiring their Aura!"

"Bullshit-"

"Are you questioning me?" Awashima snarled, pointing the tip of her sword at the man's face. He held up his hands and watched the sword with fear.

"N-No, ma'am," the man squeaked. With one last glare, Awashima sheathed her sword and turned to the crowd. "All of you, back to base! All injured Proctekts report to the medical bay!"

As everyone shuffled about, Fushimi watched the injured Defendet and his friends as they carried him to the black HOMRA truck. To the side, Fushimi asked, "No order for the Defendets?"

"Proctekts take priority," Kusanagi explained, putting out his cigarette. HOMRA's second had watched the whole fiasco casually, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Judging from how smoothly everyone reacted, Fushimi concluded it was a normal outburst. Kusanagi blew a plume of smoke into the air, watching as it swirled in front of him. "Defendets get treated by their clan, especially if it's serious. Or they can wait after all the Proctekts get treated."

Fushimi frowned.

"Why?"

"We're what you consider 'disposable'," Kusanagi answered, with a hint of sly bitterness in his voice. "Only the top three Defendets can be treated as equals to the Proctekts, since their power is hard to find."

"Heh? Then, why'd you stop me?" Fushimi asked, annoyed.

"I'm honored you'd step in for one of our own," Kusanagi started, ignoring Fushimi's scoff. "But if you said one wrong thing that didn't agree with the delicate rules of Proctekts and Defendets, you'd be put on probation."

Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"I suppose I should say 'thank you'?"

"Indeed. After all, I could have left you for the-"

"Kusanagi, stop bothering my coworker," Awashima interrupted, walking toward them. Kusanagi leisurely laughed while Fushimi turned to the woman.

"Do I have to learn how to handle that in the future?" he asked boredly. Awashima looked at him in surprise.

"O-Oh, you were there?"

"I managed to stop him from walking in stupidly, Seri-chan," Kusanagi chimed in.

"Shut up," Fushimi grumbled.

"Ah, I will have to teach you sooner or later," she said thoughtfully. Awashima smiled kindly at him, making Fushimi uncomfortable. "Just make sure you don't act like you favor the Defendets."

"Tch. What?"

"Don't act too friendly with Yata-chan, basically," Kusanagi piped in, eyes glittering with amusement. Fushimi rolled his eyes.

"That won't be hard."

The next day-

"Hey, Saru, you _asshole_! You didn't even _try_ to visit me, did you?!"

"Tch, what a pain. Shut up and keep your voice down. You're embarrassing."

Fushimi was walking through the halls of Scepter 4, heading for the office. He had unfortunately met Yata at the doors, delivering the news that he was out of HOMRA's care and back in commission. However, the Defendet was angry at the absence of Fushimi's predicted visit.

"I told you, I don't need to visit you, damn it," Fushimi retorted, in a bad mood. Munakata had called him in for "a special lecture". No matter what it was, Fushimi didn't want to be in the presence of his King more than necessary.

"Hah?" Yata snarled, then brightened as an idea came to his head. "Oh, I see," he said, smirking. "You knew I'd be okay, so you didn't have to visit or worry about me, huh?"

"Sure. After all, idiots don't catch colds."

"Hah?! What are you-?"

"It was snowing out there pretty badly. I had to leave _poor, little Misaki_ out on the streets because he got too angry at the JUNGLE brat."

"Why you-!"

 _"Hey, isn't that Fushimi-san? The new third?"_

Fushimi paused briefly, suddenly aware of the numerous gazes trained on him. Yata stopped beside him, looking at him in confusion before realization seemed to hit him. Smartly, the Defendet kept quiet. People were glancing at Fushimi secretly, muttering to their friends.

 _"It is. I guess he's one of the guys who suck up to their Defendets."_

 _"Stupid, that guy's gonna get killed by him. HOMRA isn't trustworthy."_

 _"Didn't a guy just get killed by one of HOMRA's clansmen a few days ago? Fushimi-san's new, so he should have learned to keep his distance."_

 _"I can't believe we're being ordered around by a Proctekt who loves his Defendet."_

Fushimi's face darkened at the last line. Yata blushed, but it disappeared and was replaced with fear as he heard Fushimi's voice suddenly drop several degrees.

"Who said that? Say it to my face," Fushimi snarled. Everyone went quiet, eyeing the rookie warily. Yata laughed uncomfortably, internally in a mess as he tried to think of ways to defuse the Proctekt's anger.

"Hey, let it slide, dude. It was just a joke," Yata weakly tried. Fushimi scoffed.

"Don't play dumb with me. Who said it?" Fushimi threatened, ignoring Yata. This time, his hand went to his sword. The onlookers started whispering, surprised and shocked. One line was heard above the rest of the murmurs.

 _"He really is a Defekt."_

Fushimi drew his sword. Yata frantically tried to hold down his sword hand, but he was held at bay. The redhead cursed, marveling at Fushimi's arm strength as he tried to stop him. Fushimi pointed his sword at the man who had spoken, leering maniacally.

"Hey, you," he said. "You have some guts to insult me within my personal space."

 _What personal space, you asshole?!_ Yata screamed in his mind, glaring hotly at his partner. _That guy's just five yards away from you!_

"I don't know what a Defekt is, nor do I care. But if you got something to say about me, you either keep your bullshit to yourself or you deal with me," Fushimi declared. The clansman bristled, ruffled by the cocky words of the rookie. Yata groaned to himself, slapping his palm on his forehead, as the other clansman drew his sword.

"If you don't know how to handle a Defendet, give him to me. I can make use of him," the opponent growled. Fushimi laughed, clutching his stomach.

"This guy? Misaki? He's nothing but brawls and idiocy."

 _"Hey."_

The man took advantage of Fushimi's banter by attacking with a thrust. Yata felt his body twitch to intervene but held back. Fushimi parried the attack, locking swords as he leered down at the other.

"You think you can use Misaki better than me?" Fushimi goaded. The man glared at him. " _Please._ Misaki's perfect for me, and _only_ me. I won't let anyone take him."

Yata felt a shiver of both fear and pleasure at his Proctekt's words. _I have a possessive freak as my Proctekt,_ he thought, hugging himself. He paused. _And what the hell was that supposed to mean?!_ he belatedly raged. The Defendet shook himself out of his thoughts as he refocused. Fushimi's laughing eyes took a tinge of something dark as he put his weight on his sword, pushing the other clansman back slightly.

"You'll have to pay the price of even _thinking_ that," Fushimi whispered just as heavy blue flames engulfed his sword. The man jumped back, surprised by the appearance of Aura. However, Fushimi refused to let him go easily as he flew in, swinging his sword. The opposing Proctekt yelped as the sword sliced across his torso, the wound spitting blood onto the floor. He lashed out clumsily, blinded by rage. Fushimi danced out of the sword's reach, laughing merrily as he sauntered back to his original place.

"Look at that! You can't even handle an obvious attack like that?" Fushimi sneered. " _Pathetic._ Pathetic and _laughable._ There's no way I'm handing a beauty like Misaki over to a weakling like you."

"Stop calling me that," Yata sighed, feeling light headed for some reason. He felt weird. And there was something wrong with his stomach. _Oh._ "You're making me sick, so shut up with your creepiness," Yata accused, glaring at the source of his weak knees. Fushimi glanced back at him, leering.

"Oh? Does it bother you if I say you're mine, Misaki~?"

" _Gross!_ " Yata exclaimed, taking several steps away. "That sounds wrong on so many levels!"

Fushimi rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, dumbass," he deadpanned. Yata blinked. Fushimi's lips curled into into a smirk. "But did you want it to mean that?"

"Not over my dead body," Yata huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. He could feel Fushimi's mocking eyes on his back. _Damn it, I shouldn't have given him that idea._

The injured man rose to his feet, glaring at Fushimi. "What makes you think you can injure another Proctekt?" he challenged, smirking. Fushimi regarded him with boredom. "The Alliance is short on Proctekts, isn't it? I could just quit and tell the whole world that the only hope against the Green Clan is pitifully small in numbers. There'll be riots, and Scepter 4 will be under fire. And the whole reason it will all happen is because of you," the man finished triumphantly.

Fushimi frowned at him. "Are you saying you're a traitor?" he asked. The man faltered, but kept up his attack.

"What does it matter? And besides, should _you_ really be calling me that?" he answered. Yata blinked, pausing at the implication beneath his words. But before he could process it, Fushimi's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Oh, so you are a soon-to-be traitor," Fushimi mused, pulling out his phone. He smiled innocently as he tapped rapidly onto his PDA. "The Intelligence Department will have to know this." The man paled, then glared angrily at Fushimi.

"I quit! I'm telling the whole world about the lies, and-!"

"Doesn't that make you seem more like a traitor?" Fushimi asked quizzically, unaffected. He calmly sent off a text to his coworkers. "So eager to expose Scepter 4's weaknesses. You really are a cause for alarm."

"Aren't you afraid about what'll happen if I quit?!" the man screeched, fed up. Fushimi looked up then, raising an eyebrow as he smiled knowingly.

"What're you talking about? Nothing you say out there will make it to the press." Fushimi held up his phone and waved it tauntingly, a threatening smile on his lips. "I'll make sure of it. And while I'm at it, I'll make your life as horrible as possible."

The man's face was an angry red as his friends stepped up to help him to the infirmary. Yata had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the tomato face. He walked up to Fushimi and lightly punched his shoulder, snickering behind his hand.

"That was a good one," Yata whimpered, trying to keep his laughter under control. He felt tears coming to his eyes. "Your 'techy wizardry' made it all the more believable."

Fushimi looked at him in confusion. "'Believable'?" he repeated, honestly confused. "What part was the lie?"

Yata stared at his partner.

"...You would have really ruined his life?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course."

"How?"

"Obviously, I'll expose the dirty secrets that I'd find in his PDA, computer, internet surfing, so on. I always find something. And I'll make him his very own digital tattoo. Signed by me."

"...You're scary."

"Oh? Does that mean you have something to hide, Misaki~?"

"Wha-?! NO! And stop _calling_ me that!"

 **"Fu. Shi. Mi. Kun."**

"Yes?"

Fushimi stood in his King's office, meeting Awashima's deadly, piercing glare head on. Behind him, Yata whistled innocently as he inched away from his partner. The Red King was once again sprawled over one of the sofas, eyes closed and ignoring the thick tension in the air. Akiyama, who had accompanied Fushimi to the office despite the other's coldness, quickly backed out of the room with a muttered apology. The two Proctekts stood their ground, facing the other with stubborn eyes.

"You attacked another Proctekt," Awashima stated. Fushimi nodded.

"Yes."

"You do know that's illegal."

"Heh."

" _Fushimi-kun_."

"Yes, yes, I suppose I knew," Fushimi waved her off. "But it was all on good reasons."

"He merely commented on your relationship with your Defendet."

"He threatened to take my Misaki."

"Your _Defendet_ is not someone you need to fight over. He's assigned to you as long as you stay Scepter 4's third."

"Threatening to take Misaki is like threatening to take one of my weapons," Fushimi defended. "Misaki's one of my most powerful weapons, and I won't let anyone take him."

In the background, Misaki rolled his eyes. "Blues," he muttered. Without opening his eyes, Mikoto reached over and ruffled his clansman's head. Instantly comforted, Yata leaned against the sofa as he watched the argument.

"Now, Awashima-kun," Munakata's voice called. Everyone turned to the doors, where the Blue King made his appearance. "Let Fushimi-kun do what he wants. His actions are all for the good of Scepter 4."

"But sir!" Awashima cried in protest as the Blue King made his way to his desk with some papers. "Harming another Proctekt is against the rules!"

"So is harassing," Munakata calmly said. Awashima grit her teeth and glared at Fushimi, who looked away. "Although the attack was unnecessary, it did prove to be fruitful," Munakata added. Awashima turned to her superior in puzzlement.

"'Fruitful'?" she repeated. The Blue King handed her one of the papers and she took it, scanning the document. Her eyes widened.

"He was a JUNGLE spy?!" she exclaimed. Yata tensed from his position beside his King, gripping his staff.

 _The whole time, there was a JUNGLE clansman in our forces?!_ he thought. Mikoto's hand on his head interrupted his thoughts once again as the Red King spoke for the first time.

"So the Blue rookie caught a potential threat to the Alliance, huh?" he drawled. Yata turned to Fushimi, who was clicking his tongue with disgust.

"You knew the whole time?" Yata asked incredulously. Fushimi rolled his eyes.

"Would I really start a fight for some stupid reason like defending you?" he retorted. Yata flinched, feeling a pang of hurt from his words. For some reason, this time, the pain felt even more heavy on his chest.

"Ah..." Yata murmured lamely. Fushimi blinked, frowning as he found no comeback racing his way. Before he could wonder what was wrong, the Blue King interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, youth. So amusing," he sighed. Fushimi glared at him, detecting an insult to his words, but Munakata held up a finger to silence him. "Although it is great that Fushimi-kun exposed a traitor, we'll need to take into consideration that there will now be distrust among the ranks. There are possible more traitors out there, and we'll need to be careful of who we trust."

"Should you really be saying that to us?" Fushimi questioned. "We're just as suspicious as anyone else."

"No. I know that I can trust the seconds and thirds of all our clans," Munakata said, smiling. Fushimi made a face of disgust and annoyance.

"This part of you infuriates me," Fushimi muttered.

"Now, back to the original purpose of this meeting," the Blue King continued. "Since the possibility of more traitors is around, I'll need to quickly train my third-in-command about the powers at his disposal." The Blue King stood up from his chair. "Today, we'll be taking a little field trip to the Defendet Restraint Centre."

Fushimi felt rather than saw Yata's flinch. He glanced at his partner, surprised to find the Red King's hand on his head. A little irritated at the friendliness he so hated, Fushimi trained his attention back to his King. He was startled by Munakata's concentrated gaze on him.

"We'll have the Silver Clan as well, for their monthly check up," he continued, still staring. Fushimi felt his irritation building. "And of course, Yata-kun's as well."

"Ah..."

Fushimi glanced once more to find his pale Defendet, sitting with blank eyes and shivering. Mikoto's repeated strokes on his head didn't seem to comfort him anymore. Sighing heavily at the numerous unfamiliar information being presented to him, he waved the Blue King off.

"Then let's go. Sitting here pointlessly is pissing me off," he growled. Munakata smiled.

"Of course."

On the way to the Restraint Centre, Fushimi was tasked with the job of driving the Scepter 4 vehicle. He had clicked his tongue harsher than usual, but didn't protest. Before he got onto the van, however, he glanced at the black HOMRA armored van. It was much smaller than the usual freight truck, but still held the same amount of security. He briefly caught sight of a nervous Yata before climbing in to the van.

Thirty minutes into the drive, as Fushimi followed the GPS patiently, Munakata spoke to him. Awashima had accidentally taken a nap in the back, leaving only Fushimi to entertain the King.

"What do you think of Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun?" he asked. Fushimi didn't bother to hide his groan.

"This again? How many mind games do we have to play before you're satisfied, _Captain_?" he spat. Munakata smiled, unaffected as usual.

"Well?"

"Didn't I tell you? He's annoying, but useful. Period."

"How about his handling of the whole Defendet and Centre matters?"

"Huh?"

"Surely you jest," Munakata teased. Fushimi intentionally switched lanes harshly, making both of them sway in their seats. From behind, Fushimi heard Kusanagi's reprimanding honk. "You must have noticed Yata-kun's uneasiness when it comes to the Centre, as well as his rather... submissive response to his Defendet status."

"Anyone would be cooperative when their life depends on someone else," Fushimi snorted. Munakata smiled.

"Even stubborn, immature Misaki-kun?"

"Don't call him that."

Fushimi had blurted the sentence out without thinking. From Munakata's smirk, he knew he was fucked.

"Why?"

"...Shut up, Captain. What was your point?"

"My point is to take these things into consideration as we take our lesson through the Centre," Munakata replied as he leaned back in his seat. "Now, I think I'll have some shut eye."

"I'll crash the car if you do."

"You're welcome to try with the Red King behind us."

"Tch."

After two hours of driving through mountains and farmlands, the group arrived at the Defendet Restraint Centre. Fushimi stretched as he got down from the van, cramped from driving the entire time. As the HOMRA van pulled up next to him, he could hear some ruckus inside.

 _Obviously, they're being idiots on the way,_ Fushimi thought in annoyance. He watched in confusion as Kusanagi, in the driver's seat, turned to the back of the van hidden by a steel wall and shouted something. _What's going on?_ He could distinctly hear Neko's frantic meowing and Shiro's slightly raised voice from the van. While deciding not to interfere, he accidentally made eye contact with the Red King.

Mikoto gestured to his wrist. Fushimi raised an eyebrow before he realized what he meant. He lifted his arm to find the red gemstone laced within the metal strands glowing a dark red.

 _Misaki?_

He looked back up at the Red King. _Shock him,_ Mikoto mouthed. Fushimi frowned but did as he was told. He released his Blue Aura to his bracelet, feeling the crackle of power as the rune transferred his Aura to Yata. The Proctekt could hear Yata's distinct yelp and see a flash of blue from the small window in the steel wall of the van. Kusanagi's face turned into an interesting expression of surprise before whirling around to Fushimi outside.

"How did you-?" he started, but then seemed to realize the answer to his question as he glared at his King. Mikoto was unfazed as he walked out of the van. Fushimi got Kusanagi's attention back as he asked, "What happened?"

"Just a freak accident," Kusanagi answered quickly. "Nothing to worry about." Fushimi frowned in disbelief, sensing there was more to it.

"Ah, it certainly has been a while since I last came here," Munakata remarked as he got out of the van. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked up at the building. "When was the last time?"

"The Milan Massacre," Mikoto drawled from his post by the van, trying to light a cigarette. Munakata drew and sliced the cigarette without batting an eye, ignoring Mikoto's annoyed glare.

"Smoking isn't allowed."

"...hmph."

"Yo." Fushimi turned, surprised to find Yata behind him. The teen was smiling, but it lacked most of its usual luster. _He's quieter than usual,_ he duly noted. Yata stopped next to him casually, looking up at the building in front of them. "Still looking as intimidating as ever, eh?" Yata said, seemingly speaking to the building. Fushimi considered teasing him about talking to buildings but decided to forget about it. He turned to stare at the building before them.

The front of the Centre was a looming wall. Made of pristine white metal, the structure looked like a modern design for a professional building. Thin trees were largely spaced out on the sidewalk. A line of bushes lay against the sturdy wall, creating an astonishing contrast. A plain set of concrete stairs led up to the glass double doors, where a clean, pure white interior could be seen. A few rows of windows lined the main part o the building. However, the long wall enclosing the rest of the compound held thin vertical windows, letting Fushimi know that this was, in fact, a prison of some sort.

"So you were held here like a criminal?" Fushimi asked, looking at Yata up and down. "I don't blame them. You look like a gangster."

Yata merely glared at him then turned away. Fushimi frowned once again, but was called to attention when Munakata whistled from the stairs.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure everyone is eager to visit again," he called. Everyone proceeded inside, walking through the glass doors and greeted with the sight of a similar interior as the outside. Branching off from the lobby were hallways, and through those hallways doctors and researchers in lab coats rushed back and forth, busy with their note-taking and tasks. Munakata led them to the receptionist who guided them through the mandatory security measures. Fushimi complied irritatedly, annoyed at how his time was being wasted.

Finally, they were cleared. A staff member led them through secured doors and hallways, leading them deeper into the compound. As they walked, Fushimi listened to his King's lecture.

"The Restraint Centre holds most of the Defendets too dangerous to let go. The patients here usually have an issue with the Aura affecting their brains."

"In other words, mentally unstable?"

"In a way, yes. Unable to tell fantasy apart from reality, they lash out at anything they deem harmful. The Gold King spends quite a sum of money just for sedatives."

"Why not use a stable Aura instead of sedatives?"

"That's the issue, Fushimi-kun," Munakata said as they walked through a barred door. Fushimi cringed at the sudden influx of sounds as people trapped behind bars yelled and lashed out at the group, snarling incoherently. The group proceeded, with most of the members looking uncomfortable. The two Kings, however, were unfazed.

"Your Aura doesn't work for everyone," Mikoto said. Fushimi looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Exactly," Munakata continued. He stepped pass a desperate arm trying to grab his long coat with ease. "For Defendets deemed a high risk and locked up in here, only certain Auras can calm them." Munakata glanced back at his underling, smiling. "That is one of the reasons we paired you with Yata-kun. Your Aura was able to gain control over his. It was a miracle; fifty others couldn't handle his Aura."

"So it's similar to you Kings handling Kings?" Fushimi retorted. Awashima sent him a warning glare.

"Yes. Aura compatibility is a must when choosing units. We'll get to teaching you how to make the most of both of your rather 'highly-compatible' Auras," Munakata responded. Fushimi sent him an insufferable glare. "But first, I'd like to introduce you to one of our most dangerous and valuable allies."

They entered a small network of hallways. Fushimi frowned at the quietness and the thick atmosphere. They walked through the maze, passing different cells from the previous halls. Thick glass walls darkened to show nothing inside made the walls. Some staff were standing in front of cleared glass, observing the person behind them. Fushimi noted the high concentration of Gold Aura; a difference from the previous holding cells infused with Blue.

 _I suppose this means these guys are more dangerous,_ Fushimi thought.

After a long walk through confusing corridors, they came to a stop at a lone, solitary wall. The doctor scanned his hand on a panel. Suddenly, the tinted glass turned clear, revealing a large white room furnished with meager, pale furniture. A lone figure was sitting at a table, facing them. Dressed in red and white, the little girl looked up at the group expectantly, as if she had known they would come.

"Mikoto..." she said. Mikoto smiled at her. Gesturing, the Red King introduced the imprisoned child.

"This is Anna Kushina. She's a high risk Strain and a member of HOMRA." He paused, looking at Fushimi with meaningful eyes.

 **"She's also the next Red King."**

 _Dresden Info: Aura Compatibility_

 _Out of the meager numbers of active Defendets in duty, 95% of them are low or medium risk. These Defendets have a higher tolerance to Aura, meaning their bodies are more accepting of both unstable and stable Auras. Because of this, these Defendets can be assigned to any Scepter 4 clansman._

 _The remaining 5% consists of the higher ranked Defendets in the Red and Colorless Clans. The higher their rank (and power), the less tolerant their Aura Compatibility is. Due to this, their bodies are more susceptible to rejecting their own Aura and receiving power spikes from the Slates. Additionally, their Aura can only be stabilized by Proctekts matching their power._

 _The benefits to a highly selective Aura is that once found, the Defendet and Proctekt pair have greater power at their disposal from the Slates. The mix of exceptional Aura generates a purer and deadly power at the pair's discretion. In order to access this newborn power, the pair must train and seek harmony in their Aura._

 **Author's Note**

Akina1521 here. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! As previously stated, here is the delayed chapter! Unfortunately, I have decided to not have a Christmas special for this story. Why? Because 1) it's far too early and 2) I wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit. I have this love/hate relationship with Christmas, you see.

Anyways, because of the delay, I wasn't able to comment on the last 2 episodes of K: Return of Kings. I loved the SaruMi episode! XD And the last episode was good too. Those ending pictures, though. Aww, those two are friends again! XDDD

 _!Character Analysis Ahead!_

But with the SaruMi episode, I finally understood what the relationship between those two was post-betrayal and before the "Fushimi's True King" discovery. Yata's end was pretty much what it looked like- "You fucking traitor I'm gonna murder you! Why the hell did you betray me?"

But my confusion over Fushimi's end was cleared. It seems that Fushimi was actually very bothered about his betrayal because he didn't belong but he didn't know if leaving Yata was right (peer pressure), so when he finally had the guts to get out of HOMRA, he accepted Yata's label of him as a traitor, thinking he deserved it but not regretting his actions. But the whole time, he was confused (under his crazy Miiisaaakiiis) about why he didn't belong and why he had chosen to leave his best friend for the Blue King. Everything while playing the role of a nasty traitor to hide his insecurity.

But when Yata told him he wasn't a traitor, that he was actually just a Blue clansman who didn't belong in HOMRA and that his "betrayal" was justified, he finally understood himself.

...

I have to admit that I fell in love with Fushimi during that episode.

Anyway, this chapter is somewhat of a filler as I progress to the next big event. I apologize, I jumped around like a bunny.

And here's a drawing of Anna by yours truly! Forgive me for the delay?

 **5525 words**


	5. Five: A New Mission

"The next..." Fushimi scrutinized the girl behind the glass. "Red King?"

Mikoto nodded. Fushimi looked over the young girl, who in turn stared back. Slightly unnerved by the crystal eyes that seemed to lay down his soul bare for all to see, Fushimi held his doubt.

"This brat?" he commented rudely. "She looks like she can't hurt a fly."

"Hey!" Yata snarled, grabbing Fushimi's collar suddenly. His eyes glared straight at Fushimi's. "Don't you dare insult Anna!"

Fushimi smirked. "Look who decided to talk," he remarked, staring coldly. "I was wondering how long this little heaven without Misaki's blabber would last."

Yata jumped, taken aback. Shiro finally stepped in between them, making Yata relinquish his grip. "Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun, that's enough," Shiro said firmly. Fushimi backed away with a huff.

"Compatible pair, my ass," he muttered.

"Misaki and Saruhiko are a good pair."

Everyone turned to Anna, who was holding a red marble up to her eye. Peering at Fushimi's image through them, she nodded. "No one else can match their wavelength."

Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" he muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Misaki agreed, still sour.

"Moving back to the main topic," Munakata said, making everyone's attention turn to him. "Anna Kushina will be released from the Centre as of today."

"Really?!" Yata exclaimed, suddenly in a better mood. He slapped his palms onto the glass, grinning. "Anna, you're free!"

Anna smiled lightly.

"Your Proctekt will be Fushimi-kun."

"Yeah!...What?"

"Two Defendets to one Proctekt?" Mikoto questioned, narrowing his eyes. "That's unusual."

"But not impossible," Munakata added. He gestured to Fushimi. "Fushimi-kun is able to attend to another Defendet at the moment, since Yata-kun's power hasn't awakened to it's full potential yet." The Blue King smiled at the red head. "Due to the treatments after that incident, of course."

Yata's eyes smoldered silently with hostility. Ignoring him, the Blue King continued. "This arrangement is only temporary. Once pairs have been shifted, I will be her next Proctekt."

The unsaid words hung in the air as the Blue and Red Kings turned and talked with the doctor.

 _Once the Red King Mikoto has died, the newborn King Anna Kushina will become my new Defendet._

* * *

"Saruhiko. Saruhiko. Saruhiko."

Click.

"What?" Fushimi snapped harshly.

"Can we go to a sweets shop after this?"

"...Tch."

Fushimi was sitting in a waiting room with the Reds and Blues of their group. The Silver Clan was inside the treatment rooms, proceeding with their checkups. Fushimi had sat in the corner by himself and planned to kill time with his phone until the little snow white girl joined him.

And proceeded to annoy hell out of him.

"Was that a yes?"

"Tch. Yeah, yeah, sure. We'll go to a damn sweet shop. I'm not paying for anything though."

"But-"

"Ask Misaki."

Anna took him seriously and turned to the larger group in the waiting area. "Misaki."

"Yeah?" Yata responded, turning around quizzically.

"Can you buy me sweets? Saruhiko didn't want to."

"What are we playing now, the blame game?" Fushimi grumbled. Yata got up and walked over, glaring at Fushimi.

"Be nice to Anna, you dumbass. She's just a kid."

"I despise them."

Yata sighed, kneeling down in front of Anna. "I'll get you some," he said. "Unlike that mean boy over there."

"Call me whatever you want, I'm not wasting my salary for a little kid."

"Yata-chan, Fushimi-kun. It's your turn," Kusanagi called. The pair glanced back to find Shiro and the others walking out of the treatment room and a doctor waiting for them. Yata flinched and stood up quickly.

"L-L-Let me use the bathroom first-"

"Misaki. No." Yata felt a tug on his sweater and looked down to find Anna holding onto him. She looked up at him with big, serious eyes. "You have to go."

The Defendet faltered at her eyes, eyes that read his mind. Yata sighed in defeat. Fushimi stood up, sword clanking noisily. "That is so childish. Using the bathroom as an excuse to avoid the doctor. What are you, a little kid? No wonder I hate you."

"Haha, very funny," Yata mumbled, trudging after Fushimi. With every step, the boy felt the heavy weight in his body grow.

The doctor told them to take a seat. Fushimi sat down on a chair out of the way. Yata grit his teeth and sat on the patient bed. As the doctor left for a quick second to get materials, Yata focused on staying calm.

 _It'll be okay. It'll be okay. There's nothing wrong this time._

The only sound was the tick tock of the clock on the wall. All else was silent. However, in Yata's mind, turmoil rang through his ears.

 _You're okay, Yata-chan._

"...What's wrong with you?"

Yata jumped at Fushimi's sudden question in the silence. Looking up, he stared at Fushimi blankly.

"What?"

"Your face," Fushimi said, frowning. He never broke eye contact. "It's pale."

Yata looked away, feeling Fushimi's stare burn into him. "It's nothing."

Fushimi's frown deepened. Suddenly, the doctor came back, carrying a medical box full of equipment. "We'll be proceeding now. Defendet Yata Misaki, was it? Can you please take off your shirt?"

Yata complied, feeling the bite of the cold air hit his body. He threw his shirt to Fushimi's face, who in turn sputtered.

"This is what I get for one of my rare displays of concern?" Fushimi grumbled. Yata didn't answer as the doctor quickly checked his vitals. Heartbeat, vision, blood pressure, etc. Yata was asked to lie down as the doctor checked his bones with ticklish palpitations. Once that was done, the doctor brought out some wires.

"I'll put these on you to measure your Aura's stats," he explained. Yata nodded uncomfortably on the bed. The doctor placed the suction cups onto different places of his torso. Then, the doctor placed a different hookup on his forehead. As the doctor left the bed to continue his work on the computer, Yata glanced at Fushimi, who had been watching with interest the entire time.

"Could you, like, not look at me and do something else?" Yata asked grumpily. Fushimi smirked.

"What's the issue? We're both boys," Fushimi recited, mimicking Yata's words from the week-long mission. Yata scoffed. As the doctor started his measurements, Yata felt his Aura spike.

"Ow! What the-?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I loosened the restrictions in your choker in order to measure your Aura's power spikes," the doctor explained. "It'll be a bit painful."

Yata laughed scornfully. "You say that like I wouldn't know," he remarked.

The doctor didn't answer. Yata gripped his fists, finally aware of the invisible protection of Fushimi's Aura lifting slowly. As the unnoticed Blue Aura drained away, Yata felt his Red Aura slowly grow bolder and fiercer. He could once again sense the instability of his power as it churned rockily in him.

Suddenly, his Aura started to spike.

"Um, sir?" Yata asked hesitantly. He hadn't even noticed he was sweating. "You sure this is a good idea? I can't control my Aura well."

The doctor was looking concerned as well.

"Indeed... Your Aura is the most unstable I've ever seen. Even the Kings have better control over them." The doctor frowned. "But I still need those measurements. Proctekt Fushimi, could you stand by him for insurance?"

"What?!" Yata yelped. _Geh, why did I even mention that?_

"Tch, fine." Fushimi stood up and strode to Yata's side. Blushing, Yata turned away. "What the hell are you blushing for?"

"Well, excuse me if being vulnerable embarrasses me," Yata grumbled. "I'm half naked, and I can't attack."

Fushimi grinned evilly. Yata shivered.

"Don't you dare try anything, you pervert."

"Who said I was going to do anything?"

As the choker's control relinquished its grip on Yata, Yata shuddered. His body lit up with red flames involuntarily. The fire's intensity grew even stronger. The bed beneath his body started smoldering. He could feel the temperature around him climb up. Yata started to panic. _Shoot, I can't control it!_

"You can't get it under control because you're panicking, idiot."

Yata jumped once again at the sound of Fushimi's voice. But this time, the voice was extremely near to his ear. Yata blushed when he realized Fushimi was talking right into his ear.

"What the fuck are you trying to do pervert?!" Yata screeched. He tried to push Fushimi away. However, an inch away, Yata's eyes caught Fushimi recoil from the heat of his fire. Pulling his hand back quickly, Yata paled. "Shit, I'm sorry!"

"If you're really sorry then shut up and listen," Fushimi growled, still not moving. A part of Yata felt fear for the Proctekt's safety.

"Get the hell away before I burn you, monkey."

"Don't take me that lightly. I'll stab you before you can try."

"Proctekt Fushimi?!"

Yata gripped the tough bed, trying desperately to keep the fires under control. "Hurry up and finish this, doc," he hissed.

"R-Right!"

"Just calm down and listen to my voice," Fushimi muttered. Yata closed his eyes and bit his lip, focusing on his partner's words. "It'll be alright. I'm here to kill you if you go out of control."

"That's reassuring, in a twisted way," Yata remarked, eyes still closed.

The puff of air in his ear told Yata that Fushimi had chuckled silently beside him. As Fushimi continued to talk to him, he felt a cold hand touch his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing now?"

"Don't worry, my hand's covered in Blue. This'll help keep you under control."

Yata felt the coolness of Fushimi's hand seemingly spread through his entire being. The fire slowly simmered down to a controllable level. Yata felt his breathing slow, and he sighed in relief.

"...There. That wasn't so hard," Fushimi said. Yata opened his eyes, looking at the still red ceiling through his fire.

"Speak for yourself. It still hurts," Yata grumbled. Fushimi smiled against his ear.

"Want me to kiss you better?"

"God no. Keep your hands to yourself."

"But you're holding onto my arm."

With a jolt, Yata realized he had unconsciously gripped Fushimi's arm across his chest. He blushed, sending his Aura blazing.

"You- Shut up!" Yata yelped, digging his nails through the fabric and piercing Fushimi's skin. Fushimi cried out in pain, glaring angrily.

"Well, now I know you'd be one hell of a scratcher under the sheets," Fushimi hissed, rubbing his injured arm. Yata flared indignantly.

"What is with you and your sex jokes?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I have more game than you."

"What the-?!"

"Boys, please!" The doctor interrupted, obviously disturbed. "The measurements are done. I'll reinstate the choker now."

Yata suddenly felt Fushimi's Aura rush into him. Shivering, Yata felt the small sparks of Blue Lightning prick his body. He sat up quickly, feeling his Aura forcibly go back under control, leaving him dizzy. Cursing, he fell to the floor, hitting his head hard. Yata groaned and sat up, massaging his head, glaring up at the crouching Fushimi beside him.

"Couldn't you have caught me or something?"

"I've done enough service to you, so no."

Yata sighed as he stood back up unsteadily. Sitting back down in the patient chair, Yata shook the dizziness away just as the doctor came into his field of view holding a blood draw needle.

"Once you're ready, I'll need to draw some blood," the doctor said. Yata sighed again, heavily.

"Can't I catch a break?" he grumbled, rolling up his sleeve and setting it on the armrest. Fushimi sat back down in his chair, watching.

As the doctor pushed the needle into Yata's arm, he flinched at the pain. The Defendet watched his blood flow through the tube and into the vial, calmly at first. But unpleasant thoughts, brought up from the release of the choker, stirred the heaviness in his mind. Yata swallowed, willing them to go away.

 _Yata-chan, happy birthday!_

 _Yata-chan, isn't this chocolate good? We should give some to Anna._

 _Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Yata-chan! It won't happen again, I promise._

 _Don't worry, don't worry. Everything will turn out alright._

 _Danger always seems to find me, huh?_

 _Yata-chan? Do you want to talk?_

 _King, Yata-chan grew an inch!_

Yata continued watching the blood flow, remembering unpleasant events. The thoughts turned darker as he remembered a scene with blood on his hands and covering someone's chest.

 _King, Yata-chan, Izumo. Don't worry, don't worry. It's just a game. A lot of people will be there, anyway._

 _You're okay, Yata-chan. Don't worry, everything will turn out alright._

"Misaki? Why are you crying?"

Fushimi Saruhiko was in a pickle. As he watched the blood drip into the glass vial, he has seen a tear plop onto Yata's hand. Looking up, he had confirmed his suspicions. The tough, excitable teen was crying.

He didn't know grown people still cried from blood draws.

But he did know HOMRA was going to have his ass if they found Yata was crying in his presence.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?"

* * *

It was a straight forward question. But Yata refused to answer. Not even a snide remark came out of his mouth. Fushimi ended up sitting there, watching his Defendet cry silently in front of him.

 _This just keeps getting weirder,_ Fushimi thought to himself. As the doctor finished putting on the bandage, Yata stood up and headed for the door. Fushimi stood up and followed after him, wondering what had gone wrong. As he was confronted with Kusanagi's glare, he decided to keep everything to himself.

* * *

Sukuna walked through the hideout, swinging his scythe playfully as he hummed a tune to himself. A green parrot flew beside him, squawking.

"What is that tune you're singing, Sukuna?"

Sukuna jumped, twirling his scythe and positioning himself for battle as he turned to the voice behind him. Blinking, he recognized the person.

"Nagare, it's just you," Sukuna sighed, relaxing. The Green King, Hisui Nagare, smiled lightly.

"So?"

"It's this song I heard from a guy," Sukuna explained, falling into step beside his King. He grinned. "Yatagarasu is gonna have a fit when he hears it. I heard he likes this song."

"Hoh? How does it go?"

"You're asking me to sing it? I don't have that good of a voice, y'know."

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to hear how it goes. Perhaps it holds value to the Red King as well."

"It sure does. Everyone in HOMRA knows this song." Sukuna took in a breath and began to sing, smiling smugly as he sang his enemy's beloved song.

* * *

A field of green hills filled Yata's vision as he trudged up the long winding roads. Trees spotted the land, offering pockets of shade from the warm sunlight. He had been walking for a while now, heading to his destination near the top of one of the highest hills. Under one arm was his always present skateboard, while his other hand held a bouquet of vibrant flowers.

It was a few hours after the visit to the Restraint Centre. The whole way back, Yata kept quiet, leaving his partner under suspicion. He wasn't in the mood to clear up the blame, since it only meant he had to explain himself. But even Yata himself didn't know why he cried during the blood draw.

Maybe it had something to do with his undeserved life.

Finally, reaching the spot he wanted to go, Yata climbed up the grass. The warm sunlight comforted him, and the absence of people around him gave him a sense of peace. Finding the right tablet, Yata stopped for a second and turned, taking in the scenery. Rolling green hills expanded below him, only stopped by the rows of trees at the bottom that gave way to the far city. Distant gray buildings, freeways, and trains continued the bustle of life. The small skyscrapers of Shizume City were faint, but still shone in the sun's light.

Yata heard a caw and turned, finding a crow flying low toward him. Surprised, he watched as it landed close to him, settling near the tablet on the ground. The crow ruffled its feathers and sat, showing no interest in moving. Yata chuckled, sitting down in front of the tablet near it.

"You've been here every time I come," Yata remarked, talking to the crow. The crow merely crowed. Yata smiled and faced the stone before them, eyes softening at the details.

"Hey, Totsuka-san. It's been a while."

Engraved on the red marble was a picture of a blond man smiling at the camera. The words engraved were:

 _Totsuka Tatara_

 _1992-2014_

 _HOMRA_

 _Clansman & Defendet_

 _Victim of the Milan Massacre_

 _"Everything will be alright."_

"Mikoto-san and everyone else at HOMRA sends their regards. The Blue King is holding Mikoto-san for something, so he couldn't come along, and the rest had missions."

Yata smiled. The crow beside him cawed again.

"So I guess you're stuck with me and mini Yatagarasu here," Yata added with a chuckle. The Defendet set the bouquet beneath the tablet. A strong wind blew a few petals off. Yata watched them float away in the wind.

 _At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day,_

 _That's where we met, you and I,_

 _With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing,_

 _As long as we are together on the path we walk…_

 _We have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them, and be protected,_

 _The vows we uttered as the evening sun shone we dare being sucked up by moon of faded yellow,_

 _Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth, and I wish it would last forever.…_

Yata listened to the song carried by the wind, reminiscing. He closed his eyes as a tear fell.

"I'm so sorry, Totsuka-san…"

* * *

Anna peered through the glass cases of the candy shop, scrutinizing the diverse selection at her disposal. Behind her stood an impatient Fushimi, watching her with annoyed awe.

"Does it really take you ten minutes to get candy?" he asked. Anna nodded in response, too engrossed in her thoughts. Fushimi turned his eyes to the ceiling, wondering why he had to accompany the newly released Defendet. His PDA rang in his pocket, gaining his attention. Pulling it out, he clicked his tongue when he saw it was his other main Defendet. Sliding the answer icon, he brought the phone to his ear and started to rant.

"Where the fuck are you, Misaki?"

 _"Don't swear when Anna's with you! I'm almost there, I just woke up late."_

"Of course," Fushimi snorted, glancing at the young girl. "I expected nothing less from you, idiot Misaki."

 _"Shut up. I passed by Kusanagi-san a while ago, and he said the Blue King is calling us for a mission again."_

"The brat too?"

 _"Anna's not a brat! Yeah, her too! She's a Defendet!"_

Fushimi raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay with sending a little girl to a battlefield?"

 _"No, I'm not! Usually, Totsuka-san would-! ...Oh, shut up, she's not alone. I'll protect her! Now just wait, I'm turning the corner!"_

Fushimi heard a click, signaling the other line hung up. Glaring indignantly at his phone, he could hear the sound of an approaching skateboard aggressively skidding over the ground and coming to a stop outside the open candy shop door. Popping his skateboard into his waiting hands, the teen scampered inside, coming to a stop next to his blue-clad partner.

"...hah," Yata sighed, adjusting his bonnet. "Defendet Yata Misaki reporting for duty."

"You're late. Go pay for her candies so we can get going."

"Misaki…"

Yata looked down, finding Anna tugging at his sweater. "Can I have one chocolate?"

"Didn't I tell you that you can get ten? C'mon, let's go pick. I'll get an extra package to celebrate your release." Yata gently pushed Anna to the displays, leaving Fushimi standing awkwardly alone in the middle of the store.

"...Who the hell is 'Totsuka-san'?"

* * *

"How rare for Fushimi-kun to be late. From your track record, you showed an unrelenting diligence to your time management."

"...Shut up."

Once again, the top three figures in HOMRA, Scepter 4, and the Silver Clan, Hakumai-to, were gathered in the Blue King's office. Mikoto lay at his usual spot on the couch while everyone else either sat or stood. Fushimi gave Shiro a disgusted glance in response to his friendly wave before speaking to his king.

"What are we here for?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see," Munakata mused. He glanced over the occupants as he continued. "Now that everyone is present, we'll begin the mission details. Awashima-kun, if you would be so kind…"

Awashima took the pile of papers on the Blue King's desk and handed them out. One by one, each person received their paper and glanced over it. Kuroh frowned in confusion as he scrutinized it.

"A midnight festival in Kyoto?" he asked. On the flyer, bolden characters were spilled over a fantastic spray of images taken at night. Festive booths, fireworks, and smiling faces were all seen on the paper. "What does this have to do with us?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue at the flyer. "Is this about that lead the intelligence department got on JUNGLE?"

At the name of their enemy, the atmosphere tensed. Munakata smiled at his third. "Indeed," he replied. "Our intelligence department had reported their findings to the Gold Clan. Surprisingly, they continued the investigation. After a few days, an order came from the Gold King. We are to work with local law enforcement to expunge JUNGLE activities and members from the targeted festivities."

"JUNGLE is after a festival?" Kusanagi mused, dragging on his cigarette. He blew a puff of smoke before continuing. "What could they possibly gain from that?"

"We're not sure," Munakata replied. His expression darkened as he laced his fingers in front of his face. "But this is JUNGLE we're talking about. They do the unexpected."

"Not as much as Shiro," Kuroh grumbled half-heartedly. Shiro smiled, leaning back onto the couch.

"Who are we sending out?" Shiro asked.

"Everyone we can afford. This is an undercover mission, so the lower ranks will be more useful than us." Munakata sighed as he picked up a paper on his desk. "But there's one condition."

"Huh?" Mikoto drawled, frowning at his Proctekt. "Since when was there a condition?"

"Strangely, the Gold King has ordered us to gather proof that JUNGLE will sabotage the event," Munakata stated.

"Mrrow?" Neko tilted her head quizzically. "But don't they have enough evidence?"

"I believe this is an issue with Kyoto PD," Munakata answered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he handed he paper to a curious Shiro. "The evidence we've gathered is insufficient. Texts, forums, and mere rumors over the internet are nothing to the police unless we have a solid object screaming "JUNGLE" for them. Not only that, but homeland security is mainly up to them. We cannot interfere unless we find a N-ranked threat."

"Then how are we supposed to guard this festival?" Awashima asked.

"The Gold King has given us until the festival's start to search for more convincing evidence," Munakata explained. He frowned. "If we cannot find any by that deadline, the local PD will not allow us authority over security."

"That's bullshit!" Yata exclaimed, stomping his foot. "This is JUNGLE! No one but us can handle them!"

"Things have been going on with the government, though." Everyone turned to Shiro, who had spoken with a bitter face. The Silver King continued. "Many have been concerned over the power the Allied Forces have gained. So the government has been dishing out stricter restrictions on our activities. Lieutenant has been fighting back, but the government is still the higher authority. He tried, though."

" _Trying_ is not enough when it comes to JUNGLE," Munakata retorted. Shiro gave the Blue King an admonishing glance.

"The Gold King did what he could-"

"-and it wasn't enough."

Shiro's glare darkened. Fushimi watched the scene with awe as Silver Aura slithered around the white-haired man, exerting his power over everyone. He shrunk back along with the other clansmen, cringing.

 _So this is the power of the Immortal King,_ Fushimi thought, almost buckling from the pressure. Mikoto and Munakata seemed unfazed. However, at closer inspection, Fushimi could make out slight hesitation in the Blue King's form.

 _Even the Blue King takes caution around him?_

"Shiro. Stop it," Mikoto ordered nonchalantly. "Getting wound up will get us nowhere."

Reluctantly, the Silver Aura receded, leaving a silently angry boy in its place. Munakata sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Back on topic. Everyone is ordered to take as much clansmen as they can to Kyoto, while considering things here. We'll be leaving in three days time. Defendet Anna Kushina will also be accompanying us, no exceptions. Dismissed."

* * *

 _Dresden Info: Government & Allied Forces_

 _While the Allied Forces make up a great deal of power politically, they must submit to the country's government._

 _The Allied Forces are an international organization of the Red, Blue, Silver, and Gold Clans. They hold absolute power over international affairs concerning the Slates, but have no power in regards to unrelated politics. Additionally, they are not allowed to participate in matters not concerning the Slates. Countries may not use members of the Allied Forces in their national or local military. Failure to follow this rule will result in the Allied Forces taking over the country._

 _Since the Allied Forces are spread over the world, there are divisions for each country. These divisions are subjected to the country's laws and government. While the Allied Forces have great influence on decisions regarding the Slates, what the government says is final. In every decision, the Allied Forces must be given a chance to prove the necessity of their involvement._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys, it's Akina1521! Well, now it's Akina1621. So here's my late chapter for you guys. (I'm sorry!) And therefore, it is a bit on the short side. School got in the way, as well as distrractions, etc. I'll try to update more frequently. I don't think biweekly is good enough.

I need something about K Project to keep my drive going!

Now, my inspirations about this chapter. Of course, the upcoming festival stuff came from a freaky dream I had. The part about Yata crying while getting his blood drawn is a real life experience I had. No, I was not crying because of the draw. Actually, I had no clear idea why I cried. I've got a hunch, but jeez, it's totally unrelated. I was going through some real bad times then, so I wanted to use that experience here.

Also, another real life situation I used in this story. Yata visiting the cemetery is from my experiences with visiting a cemetery for an in-law's relative. It's really peaceful there. Hopefully you can see the picture I have attached to this chapter. There are a bunch of crows flying around, which made me think of Yata. The cemetery, of course, made me think of Totsuka. (OW.) And so on.

Hope everyone has been well. I'm running dry on ideas for Dresden Info. If you want to know some stuff about this world, feel free to ask!

-Akina1621

PS: For ffn readers, it has just been brought to my attention that my line breakers ARE NOT VISIBLE WHEN I USE THE STARS SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION WHEN READING THE STORY. I will edit the previous chapters! (Ugh, why do you have to piss me off, ffn?)

 **4262 words**


	6. Six: A Fight and a Label

_"...with the current ongoing war, we are unfortunately at a disadvantage since JUNGLE operates all around us. However, in recent years, the newly throned Blue King has made several advances that draw us closer and closer to the Green Clan's tail..."_

Fushimi yawned into his hand, fighting the sleep that threatened to shut him down. The Proctekt was seated in a lecture hall among other students, learning about current events. He didn't want to listen to the professor drone on and on about his King's accomplishments. But he had to. He did like knowing who he was working under.

But did the professor have to make it so boring?

Shaking himself awake, Fushimi discreetly cast a glance around the room. Since he was at the back, he could observe everything in the classroom without having to turn his head much. Half a dozen students were already asleep, some on the verge of sleeping. Diligent workers rubbed their eyes and jotted down the notes like robots. Fushimi checked on his coworkers around him. Neko had already fallen asleep, drooling onto her notebook. The back of Shiro's head was constantly bobbing up and down lazily, which Fushimi took to mean that the Silver King was one of those struggling to stay awake. A glance to his left showed Kuroh was loyally taking notes without the slightest hint of exhaustion. Clicking his tongue, Fushimi muttered under his breath.

 _"Teacher's pet."_

"It would do you wise to continue working. The professor has told this 'teacher's pet' that there will be a surprise quiz at the end." Fushimi scowled.

"He told you?"

"There are benefits to being a favorite. Although I suppose you wouldn't know, judging from how hard you are to like."

Fushimi didn't retort, finding truth in the statement. He turned his eyes back to the front, catching a glance of red hair. Fushimi looked down at Yata with disdain, finding his partner was knocked out on his textbook. Peacefully.

"That idiot."

"Fushimi-kun. Since you seem like you know this material, do you know who developed the recent update to the Defendet collars?"

 _"Shit."_

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Okay, so tell me again! _How_ did Saru get a 10-minute detention?"

"Um, the professor caught Fushimi-kun daydreaming and asked him a question about something he just went over. Fushimi-kun couldn't answer it, so that's how we're waiting for him to come out."

Yata howled with laughter, rolling on the tiled floors. Kuroh and Shiro looked at him with hesitation, while Neko joined her friend right on the floor. Once Yata was done with his fit, he sat right back up and looked up at his friends with eagerness.

"And? And? Was there anything else? Can you tell me again?"

"The professor held me back because I was too busy admiring your hideous face that I couldn't think straight. He also threatened to put me and my 'beloved partner' into a one hour detention after school if he catches any of us slacking off."

Yata yelped at the sound of Fushimi's voice, whipping around hastily. Yata flinched when he realized how close Fushimi was, towering above him a mere foot away. Fushimi pushed up his glasses as he sneered down at his Defendet.

"If I had been an Expod, you'd be dead by now."

Yata grumbled, getting onto his feet. "Don't you mean if you had been a JUNGLE guy?"

Fushimi ignored him, heading straight for the dining hall. The rest followed, chatting and bickering as usual while the lone Blue led the way. Pushing open the double doors, Fushimi stepped in, only to feel a chill.

He paused.

Yata bumped into him.

"Geh?! Hey, why'd you stop?" Yata grumbled, adjusting his beanie. However, the Proctekt paid no heed to him and took a glance around the room. Students were sitting at tables, eating, while others were clamoring about to get their food. The full sized windows let in all the sunlight the cafeteria needed, and also displayed several students playing outside. Fushimi stood still for only a second before continuing on.

"Huh?" Yata looked after Fushimi's receding back, soon joined by the rest of the Silver Clan as they puzzledly walked past the still Defendet. Yata hurriedly joined them, glancing at Fushimi's blank face every now and then.

As they fell in line, Yata secured a spot next to Fushimi.

"What was up back there?" Yata asked in a low voice. Fushimi raised an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on the selections in front of him.

"What was what?"

"You stopped for a second. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do! Right guys?!"

Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko all looked up quizzically. "Actually, Yata-kun, we don't know what you're talking about," Shiro replied, looking confused.

Yata was taken aback. Fushimi continued through the line, making Yata snap out of his gaze and go after him. "Hey, Saru, don't fucking lie. You've felt different ever since you entered the cafeteria."

At that, Fushimi turned and gave Yata a disgruntled face. "Hah?"

"Y'know, like," Yata scratched his head. "Your Aura feels like it's on edge."

Fushimi scoffed, shaking his head as he turned back to his tray. Picking it up, he exited the line with Yata following him. "How the hell would you know how my Aura feels like?"

"No, this is good!" The pair turned to Shiro, who had joined them. Neko and Kuroh were still in line, bickering over the last piece of cheesecake. "Yata feeling your Aura means that he's leveled up in synchronization!"

"What?" Fushimi grumbled. "Forget this, I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait-!" Yata started after him, but Shiro held him back. "Shiro, what the-?"

"Trust your guts, Yata-kun," Shiro said, patting his shoulder. Yata blinked.

"O-Okay?"

"There's a good- erk! Neko, don't do it-! Agh?!"

* * *

Yata climbed up the stairs to the roof alone, holding his share of lunch. He went up slowly, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, he reached the top of the steps and turned the knob.

 _You can do this, Yatagarasu!_

 _Creak._

"Hm? Ah, it's the eyesore. Where are the others?" Fushimi said right off the bat. Yata glared at him, stiffening.

"They're being held back because Neko started a food fight."

"Ah, that so?"

Silence. Yata let the door close behind him, gulping as he took a seat next to his partner. Fushimi didn't make any comment, continuing to eat his lunch. Yata looked at his plate in disgust, frowning.

"Hey. You hardly have any vegetables."

"I don't like them."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat them."

"I take that back. I despise them."

Yata picked up a celery with his chopsticks and shoved them into an unsuspecting Fushimi's mouth. The Proctekt's face quickly turned to one of disgust as he spat out the offending green piece. Coughing, he glared at his Defendet. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're so damn pale because you don't eat any vegetables," Yata complained, picking up another piece. This time, it was a carrot. "Here, say 'ah'."

"What the hell do you think of me? I'm not eating that piece of shit."

"Uh-huh. Then tell me why you stopped back there."

In one swoop, Fushimi snatched the carrot out of Yata's chopsticks and dropped it into his mouth. Making a disgusted face, Fushimi glared at the red head beside him. "There. Happy?"

"What is it going to take to get you to answer a fucking question?!" Yata exclaimed, huffing. Fushimi ignored him, making the HOMRA clansman even more annoyed. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"For fuck's sake-!"

"Some things are better off if you don't know them, Misaki," Fushimi drawled. Annoyed, Yata grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the Proctekt closer to him.

"I'm your Defendet! Can't you have at least a little faith?!" Yata shouted, glaring straight into Fushimi's eyes. The Proctekt's expression darkened.

"Let go of me, Misaki."

"Not until you tell me!"

"Tch, stubborn bastard."

"Wha-?!"

In one swift move, Fushimi shoved Yata off him and onto the floor. Their lunch spilled onto the floor as a small scuffle happened. Within moments, Yata registered Fushimi trapping him beneath on the floor, pinning his arms to his sides. Glaring up fiercely, the Defendet held eye contact with Fushimi's startling azure eyes that shone in the shade even with the dark expression. They were so close that they could feel each other's warm pants on their faces. Yata chuckled, gritting his teeth.

"What are you going to do? Kill me just 'cause you hate people worrying about you?" Yata snapped. In response, Yata felt Fushimi's nails dig into his wrists. Trying not to react, Yata continued. "Boy, what did you mom and dad teach you?"

" _They_ taught me _nothing_ ," Fushimi snarled, making Yata jump. The Defendet sensed something else behind the emphasis in the Proctekt's voice. "Those assholes didn't give two shits about me."

"What? But families always-"

"Everything isn't as happy as you think it is, Misaki," Fushimi growled. "They gave no fucks. All they taught me was that reality will kick your ass if you aren't careful." Fushimi's nails were drawing blood, making Yata uncomfortable. "Now stop asking about that. Save yourself. It's better if you don't know anything about me."

Anger made Yata snap.

Fushimi's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off just as the Defendet burst into flames. The bracelet on his wrist immediately started to scorch his skin. Sprinting back a few paces, he barely had time to draw his sword as Yata shot up in front of him and drove a punch right into his stomach. The Proctekt was sent flying, smashing into the fence that safeguarded against falls off the roof. Fushimi struggled to regain his breath as he slid down.

 _Damn, I pushed him too far..._

Gritting his teeth, Fushimi gripped his sword. Yata came at him again in a blind rage. Fushimi fended him off, fighting evenly with the enraged Defendet. Thrust, dodge, slide, sweep, kick, get back up. Fushimi sliced at air as Yata bent down and sweeped his legs out from under him. The Proctekt fell and rolled out of the way as Yata attacked again, destroying the ground.

"Damn it, Yata, get it under control!" Fushimi yelled as he got back onto his feet. Yards away, Yata was buckled over, Red Aura pulsating. It was almost as dark as the last confrontation with Sukuna. Fushimi judged his power to be reaching Kusanagi's and Awashima's. _This isn't good. If I can't get him under control-_

Off guard, Fushimi's eyes widened as Yata suddenly seemed to teleport in front of him. He met Yata's angry eyes.

 **"Yata-kun, STOP!"**

Fushimi felt a new pressure as Shiro suddenly dropped in front of him and blocked Yata's flaming fist with his umbrella. Fushimi and Shiro were jolted back by the force, and were sent tumbling away. Regaining his footing, Fushimi sent a wave of Blue Aura toward his Defendet, who took some damage as he tried to evade. Shiro stood up beside him, simmering with Silver Aura.

"Fushimi-kun, the brace-!"

Yata didn't give them time to talk as he sped forward and smashed the empty space. He ended up destroying the glass fence, leaving the roof unsafe and windy. Fushimi landed a few feet away from Shiro, trying to channel his Aura into the bracelet. But once again, Yata interfered. Fushimi swung his sword against each of Yata's attacks, which were slowly getting more and more powerful.

"Damn it, Misaki, why did you have to be a speedy brat?!" Fushimi growled, struggling against the blows. _Sword, don't fail me,_ he thought, grimacing at the force of the blows the blade had to take.

Suddenly, the blows stopped as Shiro tackled Yata to the ground. Fushimi was horrified as he heard a sizzle from the grappling pair. But the Silver King's urgent voice permeated his thoughts.

"Fushimi!"

He activated the bracelet's safety measure. A distressed scream was heard as Yata felt the punishment inflicted by the collar rock his body. Blue Lightning forcibly mixed with Red Flames as Yata was sent writhing in Shiro's arms. The Silver King refused to let go, disregarding the burns he was getting. Fushimi watched, panting, as the Blue quickly overtook the Red, poisoning Yata. The skater fell still in Shiro's arms, tensed from the pain as he tried to brave it. Soon, the Blue died away, leaving the three on a strangely quiet roof.

Footsteps came rushing up the stairs. With a bam, the door flew open as Neko and Kuroh raced onto the roof. They stopped short, taking in the wrecked scene with wide eyes.

"What...What _happened_?" Kuroh asked. Shiro cradled Yata in his arms as the Defendet blinked open his eyes.

"...Shiro?"

"It's okay, I'm here."

"...I burned you."

Shiro smiled.

"This is nothing. It'll heal with time."

"...Shit, Saru. Where's Saru?"

"I'm here, dumbass," Fushimi answered. He pushed up his glasses as he glared at the Defendet with hate. "You didn't kill me."

 _Pow!_

 _Shing!_

 **"Neko. Fushimi. Stop it."**

Fushimi turned his head, massaging his sore cheek as he kept his sword at Neko's throat. Neko, fist outstretched, glared darkly up at him. Behind her, Kuroh was ready with his hand on his sword's hilt. After a few moments, Fushimi dropped his sword arm and tucked his weapon away.

"What happened, Yata?" Shiro asked as Yata sat up unsteadily. The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he glared at Fushimi.

"Nothing," he answered. Fushimi walked out, heading to the stairs. "I just found this guy won't even spare a thought for me."

"All Proctekts are like that~," Fushimi called over his shoulder as he opened the door. He leered back at Yata. "What? For a second, did you think I would actually be your _friend_?" he spat. Yata glowered at him. As Fushimi started down the steps, Yata muttered something under his breath that didn't go unheard by anyone.

 **"Traitor."**

Fushimi paused on the steps. He didn't look back as he gave a reply.

"Yeah, I'm a traitor."

 _Slam!_

* * *

Anna frowned as she sat in Munakata's office, watching marbles swirl lazily on the desk. Munakata was on his computer, working. Mikoto lay on the couch as always, smoking leisurely.

Two of the marbles suddenly swerved, traveling erratically on the desk. Anna's eyes widened. Mikoto opened his eyes, watching as the young girl tried to touch one of the balls with her delicate fingers. However, it cracked the instant she touched it. Anna recoiled, flinching as she took back her hand. She cradled it as if it had been stung while looking up at the Red King.

"Mikoto-"

 _Rrring~!_

Munakata picked up the phone on his desk without missing a beat.

"Munakata. What is it?"

 _"Sir, we've detected a spike in Defendet Yata Misaki's Aura. It has been brought under control by Proctekt Fushimi and Defendet Isana. The level of damage has been restricted to one of the roofs of Ashinaka. As for the power spike, it's lower than it was a few weeks ago. But it still held destructive power."_

"I see," Munakata said, glancing at the other two occupants. "Schedule an emergency check up at base once they are released from school. Also, has his collar received the update?"

 _"No, sir."_

"Have his update moved to the top of the list. We can't take chances."

 _"Yes, sir."_

Munakata hung up, sighing. Anna stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Misaki is not-"

"-out of control, yes, yes," Munakata finished, waving her away. Anna looked hurt. "Please don't give me that look. Even if he's young, he's still dangerous. Much like you, in fact."

Anna's body started to glow Red. Mikoto took his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke into the air. "Anna, don't," he said. "Munakata's right."

The Red died down as Anna looked to her King. "But Mikoto," she whispered.

"Yata's a Level One danger, Anna. S-level, almost on the level of a King. Ever since the Milan Massacre, he's been dangerous."

"He has always been," Munakata corrected. Mikoto turned his eyes to the Blue King, simmering with low hostility. "All of HOMRA is dangerous, no matter the level of power you have."

"Be quiet, Munakata, before I burn that precious desk of yours to ashes."

Munakata held up his wrist, where a little bracelet tinkled innocently in the light. "I'll send you into submission before you do."

Mikoto smiled.

"Now, now, this isn't the time to play children," he said. Sitting up, Mikoto stretched, letting out a long sigh. "This'll be a pain when we go to Kyoto."

Munakata sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Indeed. I was hoping nothing would happen just yet," he admitted. "But they're too different."

"They'll figure it out," Mikoto said as he got up and headed out. Anna hurried after him. Munakata frowned as he watched them open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," Mikoto replied. He looked back with a teasing smile. "Hearing you sigh about your work every five minutes is a pain."

Munakata couldn't help the small chuckle as the two Red clansmen left his office. He glanced back down at his work.

"...Do I really do that?"

* * *

The silence was stifling as the five of them rode back to Scepter 4's base on the monorail. Although they stood next to each other, Fushimi and Yata said nothing to each other. Neko looked at Yata with worry. Kuroh glanced at his king, who was gazing out at the ocean blankly.

"Shiro..."

"It's fine, Kuroh. Let's not talk about it now."

"..."

Even the walk back to the base was tense. No one talked. No one joked. No one smiled. As soon as they reached Scepter 4 gates, a squad of Blues ran up to meet them.

"Defendet Yata Misaki!" one said. Yata looked at him with boredom.

"What?"

"Commander Munakata has ordered an emergency check up and an update to your collar. Comply with the orders and you will not be harmed."

"Che. Damn Blues," Yata grumbled, walking forward with them. One of the clansmen took out handcuffs. Before anyone had time to think, Yata snatched the handcuffs out of his hands and sent him flying yards away. The rest of the Blue clansmen took a few seconds to get into their battle positions.

"Defendet Yata!"

"Shut up. I can go to the doctor just fine," Yata retorted, holding up the handcuffs. His hand lit with Red Flames, melting the metal within seconds. They all looked at it with horror. "And next time, try the Aura resistant ones," Yata said, shoving past the crowd and walking away.

As the group left, Fushimi continued to the dormitory. Shiro jogged to catch up to him, a serious face on.

"Fushimi-kun."

"What?" he growled, hands in his pockets and slouching. Shiro looked at him sternly.

"Don't let this fight screw up your work in Kyoto."

"Tch. Whatever," Fushimi growled. Shiro stopped walking, watching as Fushimi made the rest of the way to the dorms. The Silver King sighed, looking up at the sky. What had once been a clear, sunny day had turned into a cloudy, gray atmosphere. The King watched the clouds, pondering.

"What should I do, sister?"

* * *

Sukuna walked back into his room. All that was inside was simple, ordinary things. Aside from the various games splayed about, no one would have known it belonged to him. Sukuna yawned, twirling his unactivated scythe as he plopped onto the bed. There was a flutter of wings and a series of pecks on the window behind him. Turning, Sukuna found it was the parrot.

"Kotosaka? What do you want?" Sukuna grumbled, setting down his rod. Climbing further on the bed, the boy opened the window and let the bird inside. It flew about, landing neatly on a lamp before it tilted its head.

"Sukuna. Has your scythe been fixed yet?"

Sukuna grinned at the talking bird. "Nagare, it's you," he said. "Nope, I'm using a spare right now. Why do you ask?"

"I've been wondering why you chose to keep that scythe. It's rather old, is it not?"

"Sure it is, but it's not like it's worn out," Sukuna answered, flopping onto his bed. He raised a hand to the ceiling. "Besides, I want that one."

"Why?"

"Mm, memories? I used that scythe during the Milan Massacre and met Yatagarasu. And now, I've met him again. He actually had the power to snap it!"

"Is that a cause for alarm?" Nagare asked, with the bird tilting its head. Sukuna shook his head.

"No. It's a call for celebration. Yatagarasu is almost back."

"Hmm, indeed. As well as an old friend of mine."

At that, Sukuna turned to face the bird. He laced his fingers behind his head as he asked, "What friend?"

"I've gotten a call from one of my closest J-ranks in Russia. He says he'll take care of the Kyoto festival matters."

Sukuna frowned.

"First, what's so important about that festival? And second, who is this guy?"

Nagare didn't answer. Sukuna blinked in confusion. He tried poking the bird medium. However, all he got in response was an infuriated squawk and a peck on his hand.

"OW! Stupid Kotosaka!" Sukuna yelped, sucking on his finger. Kotosaka screeched and flew around the room, escaping when the door opened and Mishakuji walked in. The swordsman looked startled as Kotosaka zipped around him, but gathered himself as he closed the door behind him. He walked in, asking, "What was that all about?"

"Nagare just left when I asked about his friend and the festival," Sukuna grumbled, sitting back up on his bed. He glared at Mishakuji. "What was his deal? And why did you walk in like you own the place?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you about my worries for the festival," Mishakuji said dramatically as he sat onto the bed. Sukuna glowered at him.

"What?"

"You see, Sukuna-chan, that friend of Nagare's isn't someone you'd like," he whispered. His face turned serious. "He's sneaky, he's crafty, he's heartless, he's evil. He's done all sorts of things that a normal human shouldn't even have the mind to do."

"Like what, torture and screw up someone's mind?" Sukuna spat.

"...yes."

Sukuna frowned, turning to the swordsman. "Are you joking with me?"

"No, this is serious. That is how messed up he is. And he's in charge of the festival matters."

Sukuna frowned even more, thinking.

"Yatagarasu will be deployed to deal with it," Sukuna stated. "I don't want him harmed by anyone other than me."

"You've lost your turn, Sukuna-chan," Mishakuji sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. "If Yatagarasu is one of his targets, he won't get away unscathed."

* * *

"Nagare, why did you stop?"

"I'd prefer to have Sukuna told by Yukari, Iwa-san."

"Hmph..."

In a small, cluttered room, two men sat at a table. One was the young man known as the Green King. The other was an old man dressed in priestly garments, drinking sake. His name was Iwafune Tenkei, a J-rank in JUNGLE and the Green King's closest advisor. Iwafune took another sip before looking at his king with a frown.

"Yukari has the right mind to be worried about the festival. If _that man_ is in charge, the Silver King may be harmed beyond comprehension. I'd rather deal with a controlled King than an unstable one."

Nagare gave a small smile.

"Adolf K. Weismann," Nagare started. "He's been around since the discovery of the Slates. Cursed by his research, he's now forced to live through generations of war surrounding the Slates he himself gave birth to." Nagare laughed. "He's seen thousands of his friends and armies die against us. Weismann can handle _him_."

"But isn't this generation different?" Iwafune asked. He took out a tablet from his robes, tapping on the screen a few times. A projector on the table suddenly lit up, showing images of the Silver clansmen. "Yatogami Kuroh. Neko, otherwise known as Miyabi Ameno. This is the first time the Silver King has taken on any clansmen." Iwafune looked at his king meaningfully. "If _that man_ uses any of these two to get at the Silver King-"

"-yes, the Silver King may go out of control again," Nagare sighed. "However, those two are not the only ones. Who was present at the Milan Massacre?"

"The Red King, the Silver King, and..." Iwafune frowned, scratching his chin. "That one lad Sukuna-chan's so obsessed with."

"Yatagarasu."

"Ah, yes, him," Iwafune agreed, snapping his fingers. "What about them?"

"The Silver King couldn't control his Aura's power spike for the first time in years. These men have just as much weight as the Silver clansmen."

"Well, that's even worse!" Iwafune exclaimed, waving his hands. "He's definitely targeting the kings!"

"There's no need to worry. I've set the conditions so that the Silver King cannot afford to go out of control."

Iwafune raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Nagare smiled.

"With the state of the Red King, I believe Anna Kushina has been released for insurance. Weissman is needed to make sure that the new Red King will not fall. She is only a young girl, after all. Much more prone to a Damocles Down."

Iwafune frowned.

"And?"

Nagare smirked.

"I've found a little surprise that _he_ cannot keep his eyes off," Nagare stated. Tapping a button on his wheelchair, the Green King made all the pictures floating in the air disappear apart from one lone boy.

 **"The new third of Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko."**

* * *

 _Dresden Info: Adolf K. Weissman_

 _Adolf K. Weismann was the head researcher for the König Project held thousands of years from the present time. During a war, he was tasked with the responsibility of observing the power of the Dresden Slates. He succeeded, which should have brought him eternal fame for the length of humankind's existence. However, in the same year of his discovery, the war brought bombs upon his city. Due to unknown circumstances, the Slates reacted, spilling its previously untouchable power onto the world. Weismann was bestowed with the curse of becoming the Silver King, immortal for as long as the Slates existed. His beloved sister had gone missing, her body unrecovered but her death not confirmed._

 _Adolf K. Weismann had disappeared into his Himmelreich, forgotten for years, until the looming threat of the Green Clan appeared. However, it was too late. JUNGLE took possession of the Slates and released their continued his research while also protecting the Gold King from the world's hostilities, which all cursed him for suppressing the Slates. When the Slates finally went out of control a hundred years later, Weismann organized the Desperate Alliance with the newly enthroned Gold King, a young lieutenant who had become the King at the age of fifteen._

 _Adolf K. Weismann now goes by the name Isana Yashiro due to a scuffle with the Colorless King that destroyed his original body. The curse of the Immortal King forced him into a teenager's body whose soul was disposed of by the Colorless King. Deciding to take on the boy's name in order to pay tribute to him, Shiro slayed the Colorless King, preventing a Damocles Down._

 _Adolf K. Weismann/Isana Yashiro's age is currently unknown due to his refusal to disclose any information about his origins._

 **4548 words**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Whoo! I actually finished this chapter in two days! XD Hurrah! I guess I was just so excited about the Kyoto Midnight Festival. Here's a little scrap for you guys: YOU'RE GOING TO HATE/LOVE ME FOR THE MYSTERIOUS J-RANK IN CHARGE OF RUINING THE KYOTO FESTIVITIES!

Well, I suppose you all already hate me for the SaruMi fight and the "traitor" label. I was debating on whether or not to include it, but things wouldn't make sense in the story without this bit of spice. XD

Now, who do you think is this messed up J-rank? It might be a bit obvious from all the clues I dropped. I tried to make it more subtle. After all, I love torturing you all. XD LMAO!

Now, for this Dresden Info. Read it carefully. ;) A little tidbit will be important twenty or so chapters from now.

Yes, the timeline is messed up, but oh well. Just to make things clear, the Slates were controlled for a long time by generations of Gold Kings. It was taken by JUNGLE two-hundred years ago. A hundred years ago, it went out of control. So far, only the Silver, Green, and Gold Kings haven't changed since the world went to hell.

Yes, Nagare and the Gold King are around a hundred years old.

Now, many questions must be in your head. Who is the mysterious J-rank? Why is Fushimi going to be a target? Will Yata and Fushimi resolve their fight? What's going to happen at the Kyoto Midnight Festival? What is JUNGLE trying to accomplish by attacking a festival?

Oh, and also! **BIG IMPORTANT NEWS!** I've set up a side blog on Tumblr to hold all of my art for this fanfiction! The URL is kpro-dwsf . tumblr . com. (Remove spaces) Instead of making another Weebly, I used Tumblr since it's less of a pain and I'm already used to using it a lot. There will be some illustrations, and you can submit things for me there as well. *nudge* I'm not very used to doing this on a computer, so forgive me if a submission goes unanswered for a long time. Shoot me a message if I don't answer in a week! I think I set it so you don't need an account to see it...

Okay, I need to shut up and start on piling up the next chapters. WRITING MARATHON, BABY!

 _~Akina1621_


	7. Abandoned

Sorry, guys, gotta be quick on this one. I'm abandoning this tor (honestly, I shouldn't have even started this story when my drive wasn't even that big). If you feel like you wanna read a few more chapters, there's a more updated version on wattpad. Two more chapters, actually. Of course, you can always spare yourself the heartbreak and not read them. XP

Signing off!

-Akina1621


End file.
